The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe
by taytayfanatical
Summary: Join the Pevensies on their daring adventure into Narnia, where they face dangers and challenges they couldn't have imagined. Although, Peter and Elizabeth, the newlyweds, may face another challenge. Can they find love in this adventure?
1. Chapter 1: Arrangement

"Father, please don't make me do this." I pleaded as the maids finished packing my bags, which included my wedding dress. It had been an arranged marriage, and I was taking the train into Finchley to stay with my future in-laws: The Pevensies. My father glared down at my petite frame.

"Elizabeth, don't make me repeat myself. You know that the marriage is mandatory-" I interrupted him.

"To a man…boy, I don't even know! I've never met him!" My father's hand made contact with my cheek.

"Do no interrupt me when I'm talking to you. Am I clear?" I nodded while looking at my shoes. One must never upset my father, it did no good. It was either his way or the high way. Captain Andrew Nicholson liked to order people around. It was why he'd joined the army in the first place. As his only daughter, it was my duty to be submissive and obey. It was a shame that I never learned.

We made our way to the train station, where my father would see me off. He wasn't even coming to my wedding, to see his only child get married. As he was in the Navy, he would be leaving the very next day for war, just as his best friend, Alexander Pevensie, had done only a month previous. I would be taking my governess, Lois, with me and she would be with me until my marriage, which would take place in one week.

Lois was the mother I never had, seeing as how my own mother passed giving birth to me. I would bet my life on the fact that that's why my father can barely look at me, because I killed his precious wife. Not to mention I looked like her. I had auburn hair and big brown eyes. I had always been thin, but as I grew into adolescence, my curves began to take form in all the right places. My father had tried since my infancy to raise me to the standard. I had been to finishing school, knew how to sew, read, write, and had been raised with proper etiquette. Problem was, I hated socializing. No, I was typically one who decorated the wall at a party.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth. I'll write to you." Father said without any affection. I nodded, knowing that he might send a postcard from somewhere in a few months. Then I'd probably never hear from him again. He had practically sold me at the age of sixteen to marry a boy barely older than me. I boarded the train with Lois, and it was silent until we pulled out of the station.

"Lois, what do you think it's going to be like?" I asked. My governess put down her knitting to look at me.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Peter is a very nice boy, or so I'm told. You may not love each other, but that's common in some marriages. Soon, you'll become friends, and love will be the next step." She said.

"Do you really think I'll be happy without you?" She smiled.

"With everything going on in your life soon, you'll forget all about me. I don't think you'll want to remember me when you two are-" I cut her off in astonishment, knowing what she was going to say next.

"Lois!" I cried. We began laughing. My train arrived quicker than I wanted it to. I wasn't sure of where to go, or who to meet, so Lois and I sat down with my two bags, and one large trunk. Then, a tall woman with a friendly face loomed over me.

"Oh, Elizabeth! It's been so long." Helene Pevensie embraced me. Her words were truth, I hadn't seen her since I was nine. She and her husband had attended a promotional party for my father.

I nodded and she smiled. " We have a cab waiting, so we'd best hurry." I got my two bags, and Helen insisted on taking the trunk, leaving Lois with nothing but her purse. "Now, you'll have to forgive the mess in the house." Helene explained. "I'm afraid with Alexander gone at war, we've packed a few things away. And the children are going to be moving to the country soon, along with you and Peter. So there won't be much of a reception."

"Don't worry, Helene. I'm sure everything will be perfect."

Soon upon arriving, I met Edmund, Lucy and Susan, but had yet been introduced to my fiancé.

"Peter, come downstairs and meet Elizabeth!" Helen demanded her oldest son. There was a slight noise and then a low rumble of stairs. Lois was currently putting my things into the room I'd be staying in until the wedding. I looked up from my shoes to meet pretty blue eyes, and mussed up blond hair. He was a good few inches taller than me, and still had a hint of boyishness in his face.

"Hello." He said.

"Hello." I replied. We shook hands while Helen beamed at us. I felt completely awkward, but had no say in the matter.

"Well, I'll let you two get accustomed. Supper will be ready at six." She strode off into the kitchen to prepare the evening meal. I took my coat off, revealing a light blue dress I had worn for the occasion. It fell a little above my knees, but my white tights covered my legs, and I wore plain black school girl flats and a ribbon in my hair matched my dress perfectly. There was a dreadful silence that fell between us as we sat on the couch.

"Er, that's a pretty dress." Peter finally broke the tension. Well, sort of.

"Thank you." I replied. I looked around the house. "Your home is lovely." I complimented.

"Thanks. You should have seen it before the war, when dad was here. It was a lot…brighter" I smiled slightly. "Um, what about your father? What's he like?" I paused for a moment.

"He likes to work. He's busy a lot, so I spend most of my time with Lois, my governess." I explained. Peter faltered.

"Is she going to stay with us? After the marriage." I shook my head.

"No, she'll be given a salary for her retirement and sent home to London." I informed him, trying to remain stoic, as if I really didn't care. Maybe the manners my father taught me would finally be put to use. Peter cocked his head.

"You're quite strange." He observed.

"You're quite blunt." I replied. My fiancé smiled.

"Well, you're probably quite tired from the trip, so I'll let you be." I nodded awkwardly and just sat there. So did Peter. We were at a loss of what to do. When he got up to move, I stopped him with a question.

"Why do you think our fathers planned our marriage?" He faltered.

"I-"

"Because we're awfully young and it's not like our marriage would benefit anybody. We're not royalty, after all. We don't have a kingdom to unite." I tried tried to chuckle, but it came out in a nervous breath.

"I think it's because your father wanted you looked after. And this was the only way to do it." Peter told me softly.

"But it isn't." I insisted. "I could have simply moved in with you. Or even with Lois and her sister! "

"But he wanted you out of London." Peter said. "And you need to obey your father." I swallowed hard. So this is what our marriage would be like. Lovely.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! I've finally started revising this. Hallelujah! Anyway, I've changed my character around, though she's still the same personality-wise. And I rearranged some dialogue. I think their interaction is more natural now. And the rest of it is, too. But tell me what you think. I'd love to hear it :D You can do that by reviewing *hint hint* :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: A Wedding

The week went by swiftly, and I was met with my wedding day. The marriage would take place in a respectful church, and before noon arrived. Peter and I took separate cabs to the church; I rode with Susan, Lucy, and Lois of course.

"You're going to look beautiful, Elizabeth, trust me." Susan reassured me. Lucy held my hand comfortingly. My hair was held up in a ribbon from last night, and I had pulled on a simply skirt and shirt, and my shoes before clambering into the automobile.

"I'm only sixteen, Susan. I don't know the first thing of being a wife." I exclaimed.

"Well, I can tell you the first thing you do." Susan smirked, trying to easy my stress. But it didn't. I only groaned at the thought of it.

"You don't think we'll have to do it, do you? I mean, they can't expect sixteen year olds to…consummate their marriage just yet." Susan chuckled before shrugging.

"I'm sure that if you feel uncomfortable about it, Peter won't force you to do anything." Lucy piped up. It felt a bit strange talking about this to an eight year old, but Lucy could be quite mature for her age. I smiled at her, and she squeezed me hand to assure me. We arrived at the church with two hours to spare, so I could get my dress on, put make up on, and pretty my hair up. Plus, Susan, the maid of honor, and Lucy, the flower girl, had to get ready as well. And, going against traditional customs, Lois was going to walk me down the aisle to give me away.

I was fitted into my dress, with lace sleeves and a v-neck with the same lace to cover my bosom. The torso of my dress fit snugly, hugging my curves, but no squeezing my lungs, the skirt flared out, giving me enough room to walk, and the train fell out about a foot, and an off white sash wrapped around my waist. Lucy put on her light blue dress that barely fell off her shoulders, and, like me, had a lighter colored sash around her waist. Susan's dress was the same, only fit to hug her curves as well. I put on mascara and light red lipstick and a bit of rouge to give my pale cheeks color. My hair was pulled up into an elegant bun, and two diamond studs were place in my ears. I slipped my white high heels on, and greeted Lois at the door. I was handed the red lilies before taking her arm. Susan walked out first, walking gracefully down the small aisle towards the bride's section. Then Lucy walked out, casting rose petals onto the white walkway.

And then Lois led me out. There were very few people there, including me, the Pevensies, Lois, and a few close friends of the Pevensies. I wore no veil as I walked down the aisle. I inhaled slowly, and then let the breath of air out. I was sixteen and getting married. I hugged Lois tightly at the end of the walk, and let go with reluctance. Then I faced Peter. He looked quite dashing in his tuxedo. His hair was combed over nicely, but there was something that didn't quite fit the part. It was love. His face held friendship, but nothing more. Throughout the ceremony, I wanted to weep, and run away. I wanted to marry for love, and this wasn't it. My father had been the devil for doing this to me. He had given me no reason for the arranged marriage, only that it would be done.

"Do you, Peter Pevensie, take Elizabeth Nicholson to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness or in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?" Peter sighed softly before answering.

"I do." He answered. Then the priest turned to me.

"And do you, Elizabeth Nicholson, take Peter Pevensie to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness or in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?" I nodded.

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Peter hesitated before leaning in and pecking me softly on the lips. Then we exited the building, hand in hand, as newlyweds usually do, with our congregation following us. We took a cap back to the house, where the small reception would take place. And Lois would leave that night. That was the first thing I was dreading. If I could get through that, maybe I could get through…the rest of the night.

"How are you feeling?" Peter asked. I turned to him.

"Fine. And you?" I asked to be polite. He shrugged.

"All right." Then it was silent. The cab driver looked at us anxiously, as if expecting me and Peter to suddenly jump on top of each other and begin kissing furiously. But that wouldn't happen.

We arrived at the house and found everyone to be already there. I was introduced to some people, and then to a few of Peter's school friends. When they started being crude about certain things, I left his side and got a plate of food that Carol had prepared. I sat down at my designated table and began eating, careful not to get any substances on my dress.

A few hours later, the dancing began. And after that, the toasting and congratulations to the new and 'happy' couple. Pictures were taken so that we could create a scrapbook as to remember all this by. But this would not be the happiest day of my life. It may not have been the worst, but not the most joyful. I tried not to be too miserable, seeing as it would not be fair to Peter, my husband, or Helen, my new mother, or anyone else. It was rather selfish of me to do so.

When everyone had left, I had to bid Lois farewell. She was taking a bag of her things with her, and all the love I had in the world for someone. I wouldn't separate from her when her cab arrived.

"Lois, thank you so much for all that you've done for me. I'm going to miss you so much." She smiled and took my face in her hands.

"Don't miss me. This is just a big step into the world, Ellie. Don't be afraid of this large place. Think of it as an adventure." She advised. I nodded, knowing she was right. "Goodbye, my sweet." She kissed my forehead before picking up her bag and walking towards the car. She turned back again and waved, as if she would return in a few days, and she was simply going on holiday. I tried not to get too emotional over this. I didn't want to be the kind of girl who cried over everything too unbearable. But my eyes welled up with tears as I bade farewell to the only maternal figure in my life. My best friend. I sniffed, but didn't cry. That would be for another night. Then, I was led upstairs by Susan. I felt my cheeks grow hot as I thought about what might be done tonight. Also knowing that the Pevensies were all aware of it. Lucy kept giggling, while Edmund refused to talk to me. I pondered over what the reason might be, but glares were just in Edmund's nature. So I tried to keep myself from being too bothered by them.

"Don't worry, we won't be listening." Susan teased. I blushed even more. I was still in my wedding dress, as it was customary for the groom to help his bride out of the dress, and the bride to help her groom out of his suit. I walked into Peter's room to find it accommodating for the both of us. The bed was bigger than his previous one, and a few more feminine items had been added. Instead of red curtains, white lace curtains hung from the window. A fire was burning in the pit and the aroma was sweet. Susan bade us goodnight before shutting the door, startling me. Peter attempted to smile at me, but it only gave away the fact that he was just as nervous as I was.

"Do you want to do this? We don't have to do it tonight, if you aren't up for it." He said softly. I shrugged.

"Does it really make a difference when we do it?" I replied. My new husband shrugged before shaking his head. "Then we might as well get it over with tonight." Peter nodded silently before removing his suit jacket and tie. I took off my shoes and earrings, and Peter made his way over to me to unzip my dress, revealing the strapless slip I had on under it. Then I turned around and unbuttoned his shirt. I gulped at the realization at what was happening. Consummation. I just hoped I wouldn't regret it. Well, I couldn't. We were husband and wife; it was perfectly appropriate. Peter kicked off his shoes and socks and led me to the bed. We got under the covers, where he began kissing me, not knowing what he was doing. But that was Ok, because neither did I. By that time, I was out of my slip, and Peter had pulled out the pin, releasing my curls to cascade down to my waist, and then he had stripped his pants. My legs were quivering, but with another kiss, and one more nod, he entered me.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, three updates in a day, I'm on a roll. You guys should check out my other stories :D Oh, and review this one<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Country

A few weeks passed, and the air in the house soon grew tentative. Peter and I were forced to spend almost every waking moment with each other, and it wasn't working out very well. It had gotten to the point of arguing. Some of them were really stupid, but some of them we took quite personally. He would have to learn that I had a temper, and I knew how to use it. I knew very well that it was improper to fight with your husband, and that wife must obey him and respect him. But Peter had to learn that he needed to respect me as well, and I wasn't going to be his dog by obeying him. Lois had taught me that a man and woman were equal; even more so within the bond of marriage.

One night, the planes flew in, dropping the bombs. I awoke with a start, having gone to bed early because I had been sick for a few days. I threw a robe around my nightgown, and didn't bother to put my messy, disheveled hair in my braids. I slipped my slippers on and tried to run for it, but because of the strength of the bomb, I lost my footing and fell onto my side. The door slammed shut, and I became a bit frantic. I opened the knob to find that it wasn't opening. Glass was shattering around me, and I covered my face just in time to get a few nicks on my covered arm. I tried kicking the door open, but to no avail. It wouldn't budge.

_Was this how I was going to die, scared and alone?_

I hoped someone would realize I wasn't in the bomb shelter so they would come and get me, and it felt like forever with me kicking and pounding on the door. There was a slight fire making its way in the house, and then I began hollering.

"Hey! Get me out of here! Someone, help!" I shouted. I feared no one would hear me over the chaos of the bombs. I was just about to give up when the door was broken open. I looked into the panicked face of Peter. He held out his hand, and I gladly took it as we raced into the backyard, where the rest of his family was. Edmund was holding a picture of their father, who was at war too.

"Why can't you ever do as your told?" Peter asked arrogantly. I thought he was talking to me and was about to make a retort when I realized he'd been aiming the question at his little brother. No one said anything as Peter slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>We were waiting at the train station. My mother-in-law had thought it best to send us to the country, where the war wouldn't affect us as much. We would take the train and meet Mrs. McCreedy there. We were dressed simply for the ride there, and each held one small suitcase full of clothes. It was all we could afford to take.<p>

"You need to keep this on, darling." Helen said softly as she pinned on the notes for Lucy. It was like being sold at an auction or something. I felt almost like an animal.

"If dad were here, he wouldn't make us go." Edmund was an angry child, and obviously looked up to his father. My father wouldn't care if I went or stayed in the protection program. As long as I was out of his way, it didn't matter.

"If Dad was here and the war was over, we wouldn't have to go." Peter told him a bit harshly. I remained silent, hoping this wouldn't turn into another argument.

"You will listen to your brother, won't you, Edmund?" Helen pretended not to hear her oldest son's attitude. This war was affecting all of us, and it was destroying this family. Edmund didn't answer his mother, and when she tried to embrace him warmly, he pulled away with a grimace. Helen seemed hurt by his gesture, but kissed him lightly on the head before turning to Peter. He hugged his mother tightly, almost not wanting to let go. I knew he was scared to leave her here. "Promise me you'll look after the others."

"I will, mum." He replied solemnly.

"And take good care of your wife." She whispered. He paused, and then nodded. And Helen turned to me. For some reason, this was emotional for me. I had barely known her, but she had been such a kind person, and had taken such good care of me that I didn't want to leave her here either. "Elizabeth, it's been such a joy, having you here. Please take care of the others. And take good care of Peter." I nodded immediately. She then turned to Susan with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Susan." They embraced warmly, as if the world would end if they separated. "Be a big girl." And then Helen took her smallest child in her arms, pleading with each other not to leave the other. But they reluctantly parted. "All right, off you go." We took a hold of our luggage and boarded the train. Peter zoned out at the young soldiers, wishing to be with them, to do his part in the war. To maybe make a difference instead of sitting here, waiting for something to happen. He wanted to be anywhere but here, married to me at the age of sixteen.

"Tickets, please!" The stewardess cried out, trying to get his attention. I had to grab them from his hands and give them to the lady. He gave me a dirty look, but I returned it with an even nastier one. Lucy kept craning her neck to try and see Helen, so I obliged her by lifting her up so she could see her mother. She smiled lightly at me, and I pondered over how she and Peter could possibly be related. We soon entered a compartment that had two children already sitting in it. There was silence, as everyone was too scared to speak.

The train ride took a long time, and none of us spoke to each other the entire time. We were all processing our thoughts, wondering what the world had in store for us. I kept gazing out the window, watching the land go past us. Until finally, we arrived at the designated station. We took our things and walked off the train. And yet, there was no one there. We saw a car driving past, and we thought it might be for us. We were wrong.

"The professor knew we were coming." Susan stated.

"Perhaps, we've been incorrectly labeled." Edmund wondered, taking a look at the tag on his suitcase. Then we heard another sound. A woman came into view, riding in a horse drawn buggy. She stopped in front of us.

"Mrs. McCreedy?" Peter asked.

"I'm afraid so." Came the reply. "Is this it, then? Haven't you brought anything else?" There was silence for a moment.

"No, ma'am. It's just us." I answered. She looked at us a bit sternly.

"Small favors." She gestured for us to get into the buggy, and we did. We drove up a ways until we reached a green pasture with many trees. Among the trees was a very large house with a lot of windows. It looked like a University. "Professor Kirk is not accustomed to having children in the house." Children? Peter and I were married. That was more than I could say for her. "And as such, there are a few rules you need to follow. There will be no shouting, or running." She had a scolding face on, as if she expected us to do all this. I doubted we'd be doing much of anything. "No improper use of the dumbwaiter and no touching of the historical artifacts!" She practically screamed when Susan reached her hand out to touch an interesting statue. "And above all, there will be no disturbing of the professor." She calmed down a bit. And then, she showed us to our rooms. Peter and I had to sleep together.

_Lovely_

* * *

><p><strong>Is anyone still reading this? Haha Please review if you are and tell me what you think :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Mr Tumnus

That night, we stood around in Susan and Lucy's room, listening to the wireless in the corner. It was silent except for the announcer, commentating on the war. I had finally had enough of it, so I reached over and turned it off.

"Hey!" Peter cried.

"Hey is for horses." I replied calmly, returning to my book. My husband snarled at me.

"You would know." I looked up at him with malice in my eyes. But Susan stopped a huge fight breaking out.

"The sheets feel scratchy." Lucy sniffed. Susan sat down on the side of her bed.

"Wars don't last forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon." Susan told her younger sister confidently.

"Yeah, if home is still there." Edmund stated sardonically. Susan and Peter scowled at him.

"Isn't it time you were in bed?" Susan asked.

"Yes, mum!" The younger brother announced.

"Ed!" Peter warned. That put a stop to all the tension. "You saw outside." Peter began talking to Lucy, attempting to comfort her. "This place is huge! We can do whatever we want here. It's going to be great. Really." He insisted.

The next day was rainy. Apparently we can't do whatever we want. Lucy and I were staring out the window while Susan and Peter were playing some dictionary game. Edmund was lying under a chair, doing who knows what?

"Gastro vascular." Susan said. "Come on, Pete, gastro vascular."

"Is it Latin?" He asked, not really caring. Susan nodded.

"Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?" Edmund thought he was funny. Even I chuckled a little at that. Susan didn't appreciate the humor. She slammed the large book closed with a cranky look etched upon her pretty features.

"We could play Hide 'n' Seek." Lucy suggested. I had always liked that game when I was younger. Of course, I had either been playing with Lois, or myself. And always when my father hadn't been around.

"But we're already having so much fun." Peter stated sarcastically.

"Come on, Peter, please!" She begged her brother. "Alice, you'll play, won't you?" She turned to me with bright eyes. I couldn't help but smile. I had a soft spot for her.

"Of course I will." She grinned and turned to Peter again.

"Now that Alice is playing, you have to too. Married people play it all the time." Peter's, Susan's, and my eyes widened. Edmund kept in a snicker.

"One, two, three-" Lucy smiled in victory before running off. Edmund got up and began walking without any enthusiasm and Susan and I gave each other knowing looks before taking off as well. We split up and I saw Lucy run into a room. There would be room enough for the both of us. I quickly followed her and shut the door behind me. I saw her standing nearly still, staring at a wardrobe covered by a white sheet. But she felt something. I sensed it too. It made the entire atmosphere feel different from the rest of the house. We slowly advanced towards the wardrobe, and I pulled the sheet off, revealing a majestic closet. Lucy opened the door, allowing me to go in first. When we were both in, she shut it closed, and we walked in a bit as to hide, but my hand brushed up against something. I quickly turned around to see what it was.

And it was a pine tree. Lucy turned around as well and saw what I saw. We looked at each other in astonishment before advancing again. A snowy wood lay before us, covering everything in a blanket of pure white. It was so beautiful. We walked further in, taking in our surroundings. It was too amazing to believe. And yet, here it was, right in front of my eyes. Then we noticed a lamppost, radiating light. We heard a slight shuffling, catching us off guard. We turned our heads around, looking for the source of the noise. We finally saw a strange looking creature, causing us to scream. All three of us, actually. I lost my footing upon spinning around and stumbled from surprise, being the klutz that I am, which caused me to fall on my bum in the cold snow. I stayed sitting there, shocked, and probably letting snow soak through my light blue dress. Lucy finally got the courage to come out from hiding behind the lamppost and see what she could find out about this creature. She helped me up, my eyes still bulging from what I had seen. It seemed that it was more afraid of us that we were it. Lucy picked up a package, and the creature came out from behind a tree to receive it.

"Were you hiding from us?" She asked him tenderly. He stumbled with his words, picking up the rest of his things.

"Um, no. No, I-I just, I just didn't want to scare you." He finally said. We chuckled lightly.

"If you don't mind my asking, what are you?" Lucy pondered.

"Well, I'm a-I'm a faun." He stated, as if she were asking a question to which the answer was obvious. "And what about you? You must be some kind of beardless dwarf?" Lucy was shocked.

"I'm not a dwarf! I'm a girl, we both are. And actually, I'm tallest in my class." She informed the confused creature.

"You mean to say, that you're both daughters of Eve?" He asked.

"Well, my mum's name is Helen-" The faun cut her off.

"He means we're human." I stated. He nodded.

"Yes, we're human." Lucy told him, confused at his strange questions. He faun looked around in anticipation.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, quite bewildered.

"Well," I began. "We saw this wardrobe in the spare room, and-" He cut us off again.

"Spare Oom? Is that in Narnia?" He questioned.

"Narnia? What's that?" Lucy replied with a question. The creature chuckled humorously.

"Well, my dear girls, you're in it." He explained. _Wait, I beg your pardon? We're in a place that I've never even heard of? In a mystical land of fauns?_ "Everything from the lamppost, to castle Cair Paraval against the eastern ocean. Every stick and stone you see, every icicle is Narnia."

"This is an awfully big wardrobe." I muttered. Lucy nodded, taking my hand. The faun chuckled at our confusion.

"Excuse me, please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tumnus." Lucy smiled at the thought of having a new friend.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Tumnus." She exclaimed. "I'm Lucy Pevensie." She stuck out her hand for him to shake it. He stared at it with bewilderment. "Oh, you shake it."

"Uh, why?" He asked. Lucy paused for a moment, and then stared up at me, awaiting my answer. Mr. Tumnus was too.

"I-I don't know." I answered, astonished by that. "People do it when they meet each other." I said as plainly as I could. "I think it's a sign of respect." Tumnus laughed softly again and took the little girl's hand and shook it gently. "And I'm Elizabeth Nichol…" I paused, almost forgetting I was married until I saw the small diamond ring on my ring finger. "Pevensie. Elizabeth Pevensie. But you can call me Ellie." He smiled and then 'shook' my hand.

"Well, then. Lucy and Ellie Pevensie from the shining city of Wardrobe of the wondrous land of Spare Oom, how would it be, if you came to have tea with me?" He asked with a smile. I grinned, as did Lucy.

"Well, thank you very much." Lucy said, being polite. "But we-we probably should be getting back." She muttered. I paused, forgetting that we were supposed to be playing hide 'n' seek.

"Yes, but it's only just around the corner." Tumnus stuttered, obviously wanting company. "And a glorious fire with-with toast and tea, and cakes. And we'll even break into the sardines." He 'tempted'. I laughed before agreeing. Lucy did too. We went on either side of him, taking his arm, not knowing what we were getting ourselves into.

* * *

><p>We began walking toward Mr. Tumnus' house, chatting and giggling the entire way. This land entranced me. It seemed so surreal, yet here I was, along with Lucy, and a new friend. I felt horrible for thinking this, but I was glad Peter wasn't here to boss me around or say mean things to me. Then, again, I should probably go easier on his too. He most likely felt the same way about me. We passed large rocks, covered in snow. Until we saw a little door that was attached to one of the rocks.<p>

_He lives in a rock? _I though. I shrugged, and took Lucy's hand, catching up with Mr. Tumnus. We walking through the door and entered a cozy little home. I smiled with glee. It was so quaint and homely. The room was warm, and smelled of sweet incense. It was lovely. Lucy looked around, and saw a portrait of another fawn sitting upon a small table. She picked up curiously.

"Ah, now that-that is my father." He stated. Lucy looked over at him.

"He has a nice face." She commented. I peered over her shoulder and agreed. "He looks a lot like you." Mr. Tumnus faltered.

"No." He muttered. "No, I'm not like him at all much, really."

"My father's fighting in the war." My sister said sadly. I placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly.

"My father went away to war, too." Mr. Tumnus and I said in unison.

"But that was a very long time ago." Tumnus added. "Before this dreadful winter." He began pouring us tea.

"Winter's not all that bad." I said. "Ice skating, snowball fights-."

"And Christmas!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly. I grinned, as did Tumnus.

"Not here, no. We haven't had a Christmas in over 100 years." Mr. Tumnus told us.

"What?" Lucy asked in astonishment. "No presents for 100 years?"

"Always winter, never Christmas." Tumnus laughed without humor. "It's been a long winter. But you would have loved Narnia in summer." We settled down and began drinking our tea. "We fauns danced with the drags all night, and you know we-we never got tired." He explained fondly. "Oh, and the music, ah! There was always so much music." Lucy and I smiled at this. I absolutely loved music with all my heart. It was so beautiful, and calming. "Would-would you like to hear some now?" He asked hesitantly.

"Oh! Yes, please!" I said. He grinned softly and took a small box from upon the mantle.

"Now, are you familiar with any Narnia lullabies?"

"Sorry, no." Lucy replied meekly.

"Well that's good!" He said. "Because this probably won't sound anything like it." We giggled softly before continuing with our tea. He began blowing through what looked like panpipes. It was very soothing, and the sound that came from it was hollow, and relaxing. The music flowed through my ears and made my body relax. Soon, the fire began dancing. Literally. Figures appeared in the flames, and a story was being told. The soothing sensation filled my body, and my eyelids began to droop. But I resisted, I didn't want to miss any of this. It was all so…magical. But my heavy eyelids got the better of me, and I soon saw a dark abyss.

When I awoke, the fire was out, as well as the candles, giving no essence of light. Lucy was asleep as well. The same sensation must have overtaken her too. I gently shook her awake, and blew into my hands, trying to produce heat in the now cold house.

"We should go." I whispered, seeing the dark sky.

"It's too late for that now." I heard Tumnus say from a nearby corner. "I'm such a terrible faun." His voice sounded thick with emotion. Lucy got up out of the chair and began walking over towards him.

"Oh, no. You're the nicest faun I've ever met." She exclaimed.

"Then I'm afraid you've had a very poor supply." He replied grimly. Something was wrong, I could sense it. Lucy chuckled and pulled a hanky from her pocket.

"You can't have done anything _that_ bad." I said to him, now approaching my two friends.

"It's not something I _have_ done, Alice Pevensie. It's something I am doing."

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked. There was a pause.

"Kidnapping you." My heart stopped. "It was the White Witch!" He exclaimed, seeing our terrorized faces. "She's the one who makes it always winter, always cold. She gave orders. If anyone was to find a human wondering around in Narnia, we were supposed to turn it over to her." He explained tearfully.

"But Mr. Tumnus, you wouldn't." Lucy stated, hoping for an optimistic answer. When there was no answer, my breathing quickened.

"Mr. Tumnus, I thought you were our friend." I said sadly. He looked up at me, then at Lucy. He quickly got to his feet…er, hooves, and took our hands. We raced outside into the cold snowfall.

"Now, she'll already know you're here." He explained. "The woods are full of her spies, even some of the trees are on her side!" I looked around in panic, afraid of what was happening now. I thought this was an innocent place, but oh, how I was being proved wrong. I think I was safer in bed, asleep with Peter, and that was saying something. We finally approached the lamppost. "Can you find your way back from here?" I nodded frantically, taking a hold of Lucy's cold hand.

"Will you be all right?" Lucy wanted to know. I could see just how afraid our new friend was. It scared me as well, and I wasn't under orders from this horrible witch-queen.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered. "Here." He handed Lucy her hanky back.

"Keep it. You need it more than I do." She said with a smile that faltered when she saw his grim face.

"No matter what happens, Alice and Ellie Pevensie, I am glad to have met you both. You've made me felt more than I've felt in 100 years." We smiled weakly at him. "Now go. Go!" He commanded, new tears falling down his face. We heeded his warning and raced back to the end of the wood.


	5. Chapter 5: Family

We ran through the door and out of the magical room. We raced to where we heard everyone, and began shouting,

"It's all right, we're back! We're Ok!"

"Shut up, he's coming!" Edmund exclaimed, glaring at us." Lucy and I looked at each other in bewilderment. We had been gone for hours. Peter saw us and began walking towards us three.

"You know, I'm not sure you three have quite got the idea of this game." He stated.

"Weren't you wondering where we were?" I asked.

"Well, I don't really care where you are, but as for this game, that's the entire point." He retorted rudely. I bit my tongue to keep my mouth shut.

"Does this mean I win?" Susan asked, coming up from behind Peter.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Peter said.

"We've been gone for hours." Lucy said. Everyone seemed to find this a bit strange. I explained quietly to Susan what had happened, so the rest of the family decided to see to the wardrobe. Susan pushed aside the coats, but only found the wood of the back of the wardrobe.

"One game at a time, Lu. We can't all have your imagination." Peter told his little sister.

"But I wasn't imagining it!" She protested. "Ellie was there with me, too!" I nodded.

"There were snow, and trees, rocks, and even a faun!" I tried to explain. I realized how crazy I must seem to them.

"That's enough, you two." Susan said, trying to remain calm.

"We wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy stated.

"Well I believe you." Edmund said with a smile. I raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"You do?" I wondered skeptically.

"Yeah, of course." Great, I wanted to hear this one. Apparently, Susan and Peter did too. "Didn't I tell you about the football field I found in the bathroom cupboard?" My jaw clenched. I hated this very conversation now.

"Oh, will you just stop?" Peter told his brother. "You always have to go and make everything worse, don't you!"

"Hey, don't blame him for this! He's just trying to make joke out of this." I told my husband. He turned on me.

"When are you going to learn to grow up? Both of you?"

"Shut up! You think you're dad, but you're not!" Edmund cried out before storming out of the room.

"Well that was nicely handled." Susan remarked sarcastically before going after her brother.

"But…it really was there." Lucy kept saying.

"Susan's right, Lucy. That's enough." Peter chided his sister. Then he glared at me. "Great, now I have to deal with a crazy wife." He muttered. This was too much. I sank to the floor and crossed my thin legs. Lucy looked as though she were about to cry as she closed the wardrobe door.

That night, I lay awake thinking. My curls cascaded across my pillow and Peter and I faced away from each other. My feet were cold, and I thought evilly about placing them against my husband's warm legs, but I could already see the consequences of doing so. So I lay there, staring at the candle, wishing for sleep to overcome me. I'm not sure why Peter had insisted on laying with me this night, he hated me enough, and sex probably wouldn't change that any time soon. I guess he thought that since we were married, and he was hormonal, it was all right.

Well, it wasn't. But then again, I hadn't protested or anything, so it was also my fault. And now I was lying here being cold. I didn't dare climb out of bed to retrieve my nightgown for fear of waking my husband, and also for catching my death. It was freezing in here! I heard dainty footsteps and knew that Lucy was probably using the loo. But then I heard the doorknob twist and Lucy entered. I pulled the blanket up to my chin.

"Ellie, I'm going back to Narnia. Would you like to come with me?" Oh, God. Not Narnia again. As much as I had loved it there, I was fearful about going back.

"Lucy, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to say no. I don't want to wake your brother." She grinned.

"You're not wearing anything, are you?" She teased. I blushed. Truth was, I didn't really care about changing in front of her. She was a girl too, and would soon experience the body I now had. But I was more afraid that I had been dreaming earlier today, or hallucinating. And now, the same thing was happening. The only reason I saw Lucy in these odd visions was because she was the nicest one to me. I had it all figured out. "That's Ok, I'll give Mr. Tumnus your regards." I smiled, hoping it would be enough. She smiled back and left the room, not closing it all the way. A draft swept through the room, chilling me even more. I curled up even farther, and tried to pull the blanket around me even further.

"Peter, Ellie, wake up!" Lucy shouted, jumping on our bed. It was as if it was Christmas morning, and we were the parents. God, I didn't want to think about that. I also didn't want to think about the bright light shining on my face. And an embarrassing factor was that my husband and I were naked beneath the covers.

"Sh!" I tried to shush her. Peter turned over onto his back, and was about to get up when he remembered the embarrassing factor.

"Lucy, what are you talking about?" He asked in a groggily.

"Narnia is really there!" She exclaimed. "It's all in the wardrobe, like Ellie and I told you!" Susan and Edmund soon made their ways into the room too. Susan realized why we hadn't gotten out of bed yet, and she handed me my nightgown secretively. I thanked her and slipped it on under the blanket. Peter struggled to get his legs through his pajama bottoms. He finally did, and we got out of bed. I pulled my robe around me, as did my husband.

"You were just dreaming, Lucy." Susan told her little sister.

"But I wasn't! I saw Mr. Tumnus again, and this time, Edmund went too!" We all turned our gazes to the little brother, who seemed particularly irritated that is little sister had brought him into the conversation.

"You-you saw the faun?" Peter wanted to know. Edmund shook his head.

"Well," Lucy began. "He didn't actually go there with me. He…what were you doing Edmund?" Now this was just getting crazy. It was silent for a minute. That is, until Edmund sighed.

"I was just playing along." He confessed. I furrowed my brows and clenched my jaw. "I'm sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged her. But you know how little children are like these days. They just never know when to stop pretending." There was a look etched upon his face that I couldn't get past. He seemed…smug about what he had just stated. It seemed off. Lucy began crying, and ran out of the room.

"I suppose you think I'm a little child, too, don't you Edmund?" I told him. He remained still, not showing interest in what I was saying. "Well, you know how most little boys are these day, they just never know when to shut up." And with that, I ran after my sister-in-law. Susan and Peter seemed disgusted with Edmund as well. Lucy kept crying as she ran into an elderly man. She looked up at him before continuing to cry. He wrapped his arms around her.

"There, there." He soothed.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stable:" Mrs. McCreedy said, pulling her robe around her. Then she saw her employer. "Professor, I'm sorry." Her entire demeanor changed. "I told them you were not to be disturbed."

"That's quite all right, Mrs. McCreedy." The man said. "I'm sure there's an explanation. But first of all, I think this one is in need for some hot cocoa." Susan and Peter tried to sneak away, but the professor stopped them. He smiled at me, which I returned. We were lead to his study, where he invited us to sit down. "You seem to have interrupted the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper." He said as he lit his pipe.

"We're very sorry, sir. It won't happen again." Peter said professionally as he took mine and Susan's arms to drag us out of the room. He was being quite immature about this.

"It's our sister, sir. She's very upset." Susan told him.

Bravo to my sister-in-law! She should get a golden star for being so smart. Anyone could have seen that.

"Hence the weeping." I already liked the professor's sense of humor.

"I-I-it's nothing." Peter stuttered. "We can handle it."

"_You_ can handle it? You don't even believe what's going on with her." I told my husband.

"None of us do, because it's preposterous!" Susan exclaimed. I was about to make a retort when our host interrupted us.

"I can see that."

"She thinks she's found a magical land." Susan explained. "Her and Elizabeth. So please forgive Peter for being grumpy. He doesn't want to deal with a crazy wife and sister." I mentally groaned.

_Go ahead and tell everyone we're married, why don't you?_

"They think the land is in the upstairs wardrobe." The professor's face held shock. He got up and came over to our side of the desk.

"What did you say?"

"Um, the wardrobe. The one upstairs. Lucy and Elizabeth think they've found a forest inside of it."

"They won't stop going on about it." Susan complained.

"Um, I'm right here, you know." I stated.

"What was it like?" I smiled. _He believed us! Maybe I wasn't dreaming after all!_

"Like talking to a lunatic." Susan replied. I rolled my eyes.

"No, no. The forest!"

"You're not saying you believe them?" Peter wondered.

"You don't?"

"Well, of course not. I mean, logically, it's impossible."

"What do they teach in schools these days?" I grinned broadly again, trying to refrain from laughing.

"Edmund said they were only pretending." Peter said.

"And he's usually the more truthful one, is he?" I asked sardonically. Peter sighed.

"Well, this would be the first time…"

"Well, if they're not mad or lying, then logically you must assume that they're telling you the truth." He inhaled tobacco from his pipe.

"You're saying that we should just believe them?" Peter asked. My shoulders slumped.

"She's your sister, isn't she? And Elizabeth is your wife! You are all family! You might as well try acting like one."

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for last week's confusion with my OC's name. Her name is indeed Elizabeth, or Ellie for short. Originally, her name was Alice, which was in the original fanfiction I wrote a while ago. However, revelation struck me that my character's name was NOT Alice and that I'd been an idiot for naming her so. I've saved my previous work and am rewriting it, therefore switching the names. However, I do make mistakes, as all writers do. And it seems a few of you caught. Thank you for bringing it to my attention. Keep reviewing. :D<strong>

**Oh, by the way, something exciting happened today that I would love to share with you all. Today was my last day of high school! Awesome right! Haha XD**


	6. Chapter 6: Narnia and a Prophesy

"Peter winds up, takes position, and sends yet another wicket!" Peter was narrating the game as they played cricket. Lucy was sitting in the shade under a tree while Susan was catcher. Edmund got hit in the thigh by not paying attention, and I chuckled from when I was sitting under the sun. It was a beautiful day out.

"Ow!" Edmund complained. Peter chuckled.

"Whoops." I knew he wasn't really sorry. "Wake up, Dolly Daydream."

"Why can't we play Hide 'n' Seek again?" Edmund wanted to know.

"I thought you said that was a kid's game?" I called from the grass a few feet away.

"Besides, we could all use the fresh air." Susan said perkily.

"It's not like there isn't fresh air inside." He mumbled.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked from his position.

"Are you?" Edmund asked cheekily. Peter wound up, and threw the ball towards his brother. Edmund swung at the ball, and it hit sideways, passing me inches from my face, and then swaying towards the house. It ended up crashing through the window of the armory room. The noise was heard throughout the yard. Lucy and I caught each other's eyes and giggled. Then we all went upstairs to investigate it.

A knight of armor had toppled over and was scratched up.

"Well done, Ed." Peter noted sarcastically and with a glare.

"You balled it!" Edmund protested. We heard Mrs. McCreedy's shouts from downstairs. We all exchanged horrified looks before running for it.

"Come on!" We all ran out of the room to stay out of McCreedy's way. We raced through the house, not knowing in which direction she was coming from. We finally hid in the room with the wardrobe.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." I knew immediately that we would all fit.

"Let's hide in here!" Edmund demanded. We shrugged before dashing into the wardrobe, evading Mrs. McCreedy. We backed up; just to make sure we wouldn't get caught.

"Ow, that's my foot!" Whispers came. "Will you stop shoving!"

"Peter, your elbow's in my ribs!" I hissed.

"Sorry!" I knew he wasn't. Just like had hadn't been with his brother. We kept backing up until Peter and Susan tripped. They fell onto their bum's in the snow. When they got up, they looked around in amazement. Lucy and I just stood there, exchanging glances and smiling smugly.

"Impossible!" Susan exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just your imaginations." I quoted them cheekily.

"I don't suppose saying sorry would quite suffice?" I had a snowball behind my back, as did Lucy.

"No, I'm afraid not." I replied. "But this might!" I threw the snowball at my husband. He gaped at me before laughing, and threw one right back at me. We all began laughing and throwing snowballs at one another. Except for Edmund. When Peter threw one at his brother, Edmund became indignant.

"Hey! Stop it!" He shouted.

"You little liar!" Peter cried.

"You didn't believe them either!" Edmund retorted.

"Apologize to Lucy and Ellie." Edmund didn't, although I was surprised to hear Peter use the nickname Lois had given me. "Say you're sorry!"

"All right, I'm sorry."

"That's all right. It just seems that little children never know when to stop pretending."

"Oh, ha ha, very funny." Edmund sneered at Lucy when she quoted him.

"Maybe we should go back." Susan suddenly announced. I raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't we at least take a look around?" Edmund calmed down. What was going on with him? He was acting so strange.

"I think Lucy and Ellie should decide." I smiled at him, and he returned the favor. Lucy and I looked at each other with a smile.

"We'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

"Well then, Mr. Tumnus it is."

"But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this!" Susan complained. I had to admit, it was getting a bit cold. It seemed colder than it had been the last time I'd been here.

"No, but I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind us using these." He handed us each a fur coat. "I mean, after all, if you think about it _logically_," That earned a glare from Susan. "We're not even taking them out of the wardrobe."

"But that's a girl's coat!" Edmund protested the coat Peter handed to him.

"I know." Peter replied, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. I wrapped the cozy black fur coat around me and immediately felt warm.

We began the tour of the woods that would lead us to Mr. Tumnus' house. In the daylight, the forest was quite beautiful, though very foreign to us. It did snow in England, but with the smog, debris, and pollution in the air, it wasn't nearly as beautiful as this. The snow seemed untouched, and it was perfectly damp. I could feel the magic in the air, and I realized what this place was doing to us. It was bringing out the best in us. Peter grabbed my hand and we began running. This seemed strange to me, but I went along with it anyway. Then we began running down a hill, and I tripped, taking us both down into the two-foot deep snow. We laughed and I brushed the snow out of his hair. Our eyes locked in the midst of our smile, and I felt something. _What's this?_ I couldn't understand it, but the bond soon broke as we stood back up. We then continued our trek towards the mountain in which Tumnus lived.

"It's a very homey place." I told them.

"With lots of-." Lucy started, but then stopped. The door the Tumnus' house was ajar, and broken off of the hinges. Lucy and I raced to it, hoping that something bad hadn't happened. But alas, our wished were ignored.

We walked in to see the house in a topsy-turvy. Everything was knocked over, as if there had been some sort of brawl. It looked as though it had been this way for weeks.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy asked rhetorically. We continued walking, and Peter found a piece of parchment stuck to a column of the house. He pulled it off and began reading it.

"'The faun, Tumnus, is hereby charged with high treason against her imperial majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for helping her enemies, and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maurgrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long live the Queen.'"

_Well that can't be good. _

"All right, now we really should go back." Susan said.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy demanded and answer.

"If he was arrested for just being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do." Susan replied.

"You don't understand." I said. "Lucy and I are the humans. She must have found out he helped us."

"Maybe we could call the police." Peter suggested.

"These are the police." I reminded him.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something." Peter assured his baby sister.

"Why?" Edmund finally spoke up. We all turned to him. "I mean, he's a criminal." He elaborated. Then we heard a bird.

"Psst." It sang.

"Did that bird just_ psst_ us?" Susan asked. Peter was the first out the door to see what was going on. Then I went next, and then came everyone else. Once outside, the bird flew away, and I heard a twig crunch from a way's off. I was now on my guard, hoping nothing would happen and that I was just paranoid. Lucy took a hold of Peter's coat for reassurance, and Susan and I linked arms. Peter took my hand and interlaced out fingers.

I glanced down at the movement and then at Peter, but he made no indication that this was out of the ordinary. This was getting too weird for me. It was almost uncomfortable. All of a sudden, a small animal came out from behind a snow-covered log. My heart stopped beating so fast, and we all let go of one another. I exhaled, feeling stupid for being so anxious.

"It-it's a beaver." Lucy pointed out the obvious. Peter wondered towards it.

"Here boy." He clicked his tongue and held out his hand. "Come here."

"Well I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want." It spoke. Edmund, Susan and Peter seemed in shock. Although I knew this land held magic, I was still a bit surprised myself. Lucy just giggled.

"Oh, sorry." Peter apologized, seeming somewhat abashed.

"Lucy Pevensie?" The beaver asked. Lucy's smile faded. How had he known her name? He held out the hanky she had given to Tumnus.

"This is the hanky I gave to Mr.-"

"Tumnus." The beaver finished. "He gave it to me just before they took him."

"Is he all right?" I asked. The beaver looked around before getting back on all fours.

"Further in." He whispered and began walking away. We began to follow him.

"What are you doing?" Susan demanded to know.

"She's right. How do we know we can trust him?" Edmund asked. With everything he said, I was beginning to doubt my brother-in-law even more.

"He said he knows the faun." Peter tried to explain. Susan gave him 'the look'.

"He's a beaver. He shouldn't be saying anything!"

"Is everything all right?" The beaver asked politely.

"Yes!" Peter answered. "We were just talking."

"That's better left for a safer course." The beaver stated. Lucy and I turned to him.

"He means the trees." We informed them in unison. Susan and Edmund was still skeptic, but they followed us nonetheless. We followed the beaver to wherever he was taking us.

"Come on, we don't wanna be caught in here after nightfall." Beaver told us. It was just sunset when we arrived to his home. "Ah, blimey! Smells like the old girl's got the kettle on! Nice cup of rose's tea!"

"It's lovely." Lucy commented on his home.

"Oh, it's merely a trifle, you know, still plenty to do, ain't quite finished it yet." Beaver replied, being modest. It was quite sweet.

"Beaver, is that you?" A female voice was heard from the other side of the dam. "I've been worried sick! If I find you've been out with Badger again, I'll-." She stopped talking when she saw all of us. "Oh! Those aren't badgers. Oh, I'd never thought I'd live to see this day." She gushed. I didn't understand what was so important about us humans. We weren't really anything special. "Look at my fur, you couldn't have given me ten minutes warning?" I smiled at that.

"I would have given you a week if I thought it would help." I chuckled at that. The slight teasing was adorable, and I realized how much I wanted that. But I knew those things came naturally. I couldn't just ask Peter to tease me in a non-provocative way.

"Oh, you. Come inside, I'll see if I can get you some food. And some more _civilized_ company." That made me chuckle a bit too.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" Peter asked, once inside the dam.

"He was taken to the witch's castle. And you know what they say, there's few that go in and actually come out." Beaver answered. Lucy and I exchanged sad glances.

"Fish and chips?" Mrs. Beaver asked cheerily, trying to change the pessimistic mood. She placed a plate of food in front of us. It didn't look cooked through.

"But there is hope, my dears. Isn't there hope?" She asked the reassurance of her husband. He practically choked on his drink.

"Oh yeah! There's a great deal more that hope! Aslan is one the move." He whispered the latter part of his statement. He received blank faces in return. None of us said anything. Edmund was the first to speak up.

"Who's Aslan?" He asked stupidly. Mr. Beaver began laughing hysterically. But no one else was joining him. Mrs. Beaver stopped him when she noticed that that was truly what we were wondering.

"You don't know, do you?"

"Well, we haven't exactly been here very long." Peter pointed out the obvious.

"Well he's only the kind of the whole wood." Beaver stated. "The top geezer, the real king of Narnia." It was as if he were trying to jog our memories.

"He's been away for a long while." Mrs. Beaver added.

"But he's just got back!" Her husband exclaimed with enthusiasm. "And he's waiting for you at the stone table!"

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy asked.

"You're blooming joking! They don't even know about the prophecy!"

_Oh, great, now there's a prophecy that we have to deal with._

"Look, Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!" Where was he going with this? Maybe I was thinking too much, and trying to understand what was right under my nose.

"You're blaming us?" Susan asked.

"No! Not blaming, thanking you!" Mrs. Beaver assured her.

"There's a prophecy that states when Adam's flesh, and Adam's bone, sit at Cair Paraval in throne, the evil time will be over and done."

"You know, that doesn't exactly rhyme." Susan stated, being her prissy self.

"Oh, I know that, but you're kinda missing the point!" I could tell he was getting worked up over this. We just couldn't believe that we five people from Finchley could truly be those people from the prophecy.

"What he's trying to say is that it has long been foretold that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch, and restore peace to Narnia." That made me freeze. That equaled up to four people, not five. Was I missing something here?

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked after a moment's hesitation.

"Well, you better be!" Beaver practically shouted. "Because Aslan's already figure out your army!"

"Our army?" Lucy wondered over.

"Mum sent us away so that we wouldn't get caught up in a war." Susan felt the need to remind us. It was true. We had been sent to the country so that we would be safe and away from any battles. And now, here we were, people waiting on us to protect them and fight in a war personally.

"I think you've made a mistake." Peter began. "We're not heroes!"

"We're from Finchley!" Susan said.

"I'm from London." I muttered. Mrs. Beaver turned over to look at me. There was something in her eyes that I couldn't read. Something exclusive. Something she knew.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but we really have to go." Susan said, standing up.

"But you can't just leave!" Beaver stalled.

"He's right. We have to help Mr. Tumnus." Lucy said. "Alice, you know that that's the right thing to do. After all, he helped us escape." And I did know. Of course I knew that it was the right thing. I just didn't know if I was capable of doing something like that. I was definitely no hero.

"It's out of our hands." Peter told her. "I'm sorry, but it's time the five of us got home." I stood up, hesitating in my actions. We turned around for Edmund, and found him gone. "I'm gonna kill him."

"You may not have to." Beaver said coldly. "Has Edmund ever been in Narnia?"


	7. Chapter 7: Race

We journeyed up into the mountains that seemed to take forever. But Peter, Lucy, and Susan were determined to get their brother back. I was too, of course, but I didn't have the same need to have my sibling with me. We overlooked the witch's castle before Lucy began shouting in hopes that Edmund could hear her. Mr. Beaver pulled her back so she would stop yelling. Peter thought to chase after his brother, but Beaver stopped him.

"Get off me!"

"That's what she wants!" Beaver explained.

"You would just let him go?" Susan asked. Suddenly, something clicked in my head. The witch had taken the time to understand Edmund; she knew how he ticked.

"He's the bait!" I caught on. Beaver nodded. "The witch wants all five of us!"

"Why? You're nothing special." Peter asked. I thought we had been getting along so well, and so I had to admit that what he had said hurt a bit.

"To kill you!" Beaver said.

"This is all your fault!" I lashed out, not caring who heard me.

"How is this my fault?" Peter demanded. "You and Lucy were the ones who decided to venture into Narnia in the first place, and then go off about it, telling us everything you knew about the place! Oh, but you forgot to mention the fact that the natives here want us to fight against this witch! Why don't you keep your mouth shut about things you don't understand! Like family! You don't know the first thing about belonging to a family; so don't act like you do! You don't care about any one of us, you spoiled rotten girl!"  
>"None of this would have happened if you had listened to me in the first place!" Susan shouted, causing more tension than there already was. I was fuming at my husband, and I wanted to slap him.<p>

"Oh, so you both knew something like this would happen?"

"I didn't what would've happened. Which is why we should've left while we still could!" My oldest sister-in-law shouted at my husband.

"Stop it!" Lucy shouted, gaining the attention of her older siblings. "This isn't going to help Edmund."

"She's right." Beaver started. "Only Aslan can help your brother now."

"Then take us to him." Peter said.

"Hurry mother, they're after us!" We burst through the dam door, running from the wolves. E had to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Oh, right then!" And she scurried about, trying to pack as much food as possible.

"What are you doing?" Peter wanted to know.

"Oh, you'll be thanking me later. Beaver gets pretty cranky on an empty stomach."

"I'm cranky now!" Here was the conversational state that Peter and I were at right now.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asked.

"Only if the witch serves toast." I replied arcastically. Susan narrowed her eyes at me. We heard barking and growling from the windows, and everyone quickened their pace. One of the wolves' snouts got to me, and bit through the coat sleeve and to the skin. I winced from the pain, but made no effort to stop moving, trying to get Lucy safe. That was my main priority at this point. They were biting at the wood that surrounded us. But we were in the tunnel by the time they made their way into the house.

"Badger and I made this place. It goes up straight to his place." Beaver said.

"You told me it lead to your mother's." Mrs. Beaver chastened him. The barks were getting louder.

"They're in the tunnel." I whispered.

"Quick! This way!" Beaver continued to waddle in the direction to freedom. We continued to run as fast as we could in the cramped tunnel, until we reached a fork in the path.

"You should have brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver said frantically.

"There wasn't room next to the jam!" He eventually remembered the way, and we climbed through a hole that led to a snowy night. Peter and Mr. Beaver pushed a few items into the entrance to block the wolves' way. Then, Lucy tripped over a few stone. And I came face to face with a statue of a badger.

"He was my best mate." Mr. Beaver said.

"I'm so sorry, dear." His wife comforted him. We walked around the small opening in the forest to find it scattered with stone animals. It was the work of the White Witch.

"What happened here?" Peter asked.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the witch." A new voice came from across the opening.

"You take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters." Beaver threatened. The fox merely laughed.

"Oh, relax, I'm one of the good guys."

"Yeah, well you look more like one of the bad ones."

"And unfortunate family resemblance." The fox explained. "We can argue breeding later, right now we've got to move." The wolves were getting closer, and Lucy was getting a bit frightened.

"What did you have in mind?" Peter wanted to know, not wanting to lose his siblings to a pack of animals. The wolves burst out of the tunnel as I was climbing up the tree, one branch at a time. The wolves were sniffing around, when the fox began talking.

"Greetings, gents." He welcomed them. "Lost something, have we?"

"Don't patronize me. I know where your allegiance lies." The leader of the pack said. I assumed that was Maurgrim. "We're looking for some humans."

"Humans? Here in Narnia? Now that's a bit of valuable information, don't you think?" My small foot lost it's footing, and I almost fell. But Peter gripped my arm tightly, which Iwas grateful for. But then I heard the sleeve begin to tear, and I realized why my arm hurt so much. That had been where the wolf had bitten me. I cringed, trying to think of something other than the pain. Soon, I had to take a hold of another branch entirely because both feet were now dangling midair.

"Your reward is your life, although it's not much…but still. Where are the fugitives?" For a moment, I thought that the fox would give away our position.

"North. They ran north." Lucy released a breath that she had been holding in. I winced again as I could feel the skin on my arm tear even more.

"Smell them out."

* * *

><p>Once we were down on the ground, Mrs. Beaver began stitching the Fox's wounds up. They were pretty deep, and looked quite painful. As it were, my own wound made my body feel cold. It was growing numb, and I knew that was a bad thing.<p>

"Are you all right?" Lucy asked, quite concerned for the poor fox.

"Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite-ow!"

"Oh, stop squirming. You're worse than Beaver on bath day." Mrs. Beaver scolded.

"Worst day of the year." I gave a little smile.

"Ellie, what's wrong with your arm?" Lucy asked.

"What do you mean?" I didn't want to draw attention to myself. Not with Peter being on his toes at the moment. He had reached the end of his rope, and I didn't want him snapping at me for getting myself injured while we were supposed to find Edmund.

"You're cradling your arm. Did you hurt it?" Susan asked, now concerned as well. I mentally groaned, wishing the pain would go away, and hoping that I could say something to get them to forget it.

"Oh, it's nothing. It just hurts from Peter gripping it too tight. He didn't mean to, and he saved my life by it, but it just stings a bit." One thing I had learned from my father was how to lie. Make up a tiny story about it, and go along with it. However, one must never give too much information. Nervousness would show through it, and that's precisely what I'd just done.

"Give it here. Let me look at it." Peter was simply staring into the fire, either ignoring everything that was being spoken around him, or his mind was truly somewhere else. I sighed before laying my arm in Susan's hand. She brushed back the sleeve of the fur coat to examine my wound. I looked away, not wanting to look.

"Ellie, this is more than just a tight grip!" Lucy exclaimed. I rolled my eyes before looking at my arm myself. The cut was about as long as my pointer finger and a bit deep. Blood had oozed onto my arm, and some had dried there. It looked a bit grotesque. "What happened?"

"And don't feed us some rif raff about a branch hitting you. This is too deep." Susan looked over to Mrs. Beaver. "Could you stitch Elizabeth up?"

"I most certainly could. Let's get her cleaned up first." At least she didn't ask questions, demanding to know what happened. Peter finally looked over at my arm. I didn't want his sympathy, or his anger. I didn't want any of his emotions to be involved, because it was stupid, and didn't mean anything. It was only a cut, and no one should be making a big deal about it.

"A wolf sniped at me." I briefly told Susan. "And Peter's grasp only tore the skin even more." I took my arm out of her hands. "It doesn't matter, so leave it be. Please." I really hated it when people made a fuss about me. Sure, it was nice to be shown affection, but when I hadn't done something incredible, there really wasn't a need.

"Thank you for your kindness. But I'm afraid that's all the time I have." Te fox abruptly got up.

"You're leaving?" I asked.

"It has been a pleasure, protectress, and an honor." He gave a slight bow to me. Protectress? What was that all about? "But time is short, and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops." Mr. and Mrs. Beaver gasped loudly.

"You've seen Aslan? What's he like?"

"Like everything we've ever hoped." Came the reply. "You'll be glad to have him by your side during the battle against the White Witch."

"But we're not planning on fighting any Witch." Susan told him.

"But surely, King Peter, the prophesy."

"We can't go on without you." Mr. Beaver commented. Peter turned his direction toward the fire again, deep in thought as before. He didn't give an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so terribly sorry about the horrible delay. My computer totally crashed and I lost everything. It took me a while before I was able to figure everything out and get it fixed and also to find my missing documents. So here's another chapter for tLWaW, thanks so much for being patient, you guys are amazing. Remember, reviews are love!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: No More Ice

We slept in the snow that night, though it was good that we had the fur coats to keep us warm. The fire kept us warmer than we would have been, too. I didn't sleep well that night, for I thought about what the fox had said. He had called me a Protectress. But what had I protected? Definitely nothing of value, because I would have remembered that. Surely he was mistaken. Then again, I highly doubt he was, for there were hardly any other girls to get confused with.

Surely, everything would fall into place in its own time. Things were just a little belated to register in my mind. I hoped that things wouldn't run too far along the course before they made sense to me. If there was one thing in the world that I hated most of all, it was confusion. Confusion was the center of all chaos and destruction. Although, in my case, I don't think that would be the result of my own bewilderment. But when I didn't understand something, I made it my top priority to recognize the situation I was presented with. So maybe, tomorrow morning, I could talk to Mrs. Beaver about what the fox had meant when he bowed to me.

And so I did. We woke up just after the sun had risen, and we were all anxious to get up, I think. No one enjoyed being on the cold, wet ground. We were eager to have blood pumping in our veins so that our bodies would be warm. The stitching along my arm had been messily done, but it stopped the bloody flow, and my entire left arm was completely numb. I didn't like that sensation, but it was much better than being in pain. We ate a light breakfast before continuing with out travels. I waited until Mrs. Beaver had trailed behind us all to talk to her.

"Was there something you needed to tell me, Ellie?" She seemed to have read my mind. Lois had been able to do that as well. I guess it was some sort of female thing. Mrs. Beaver had also taken it upon herself to call me by the nickname Lucy had started to affectionately call me. A part of me wondered if Peter would ever use that name.

"I-I was just wondering what-what the fox was talking about last night. So selfish of me to think only of what seemed of interest of me, but he confused me when he called me _Protectress_. I'm not entirely sure I know what he means by that. I've never protected anything of essential value." I tried explaining my thoughts to her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"You don't think Aslan would have brought you here if you didn't have a purpose now, do you? It wouldn't be fair to have your husband and in-laws to have a special part of the story, and you not. There's a reason you and Peter are together. A king cannot rule without the guide of a woman. Just as Mr. Beaver wouldn't be able to live long without me. His sisters and brother can only do so much, but it's a wife who is equal enough to his own self that gives him guidance to be who he truly is at heart."

"Mrs. Beaver, I'm not sure you've caught on properly. Peter and I were forced into this marriage. We're only sixteen, and he can't stand me. How can I guide him when he's not ready to allow me to help him? I know you can't change people, and you have to change yourself. But if Peter and I are equal, then surely we have to take responsibility and look past the flaws. And that doesn't entirely answer my question. I could simply be another queen, or something. But I'm a Protectress."

"Yes, the Protectress of Narnia." She told me, her beady eyes were sparkling.

"Care to elaborate on that?" She chuckled.

"There's a prophesy about you as well. It's a different one, and it isn't one you'd expect. There isn't a future, or a past. There is only the present of the Protectress. She is the one who will guard Narnia from its enemies. She, along with the help of Aslan, can bring Narnia back to life if she wishes. And the magic that flows within her is only the magic she knows is within her. And the king of Cair Paraval is said to bring that magic forth, so that Narnia will be fruitful again. For without her, Narnia would perish. And so would he." It was a deep thing she told me. And something in my heart told me it was right. But there was that nagging in the back of my head telling me that this couldn't possibly be me. I knew a lot about analogies. The magic that would be brought forth was love. And Peter couldn't do that for me. We didn't love each other. We weren't even friends! But Lois had told me that all good things took time. Before you could eat, you had to cook. Before you took a bath, you had to fill the bathtub with water and soaps. Before you ate a sweetie, you had to unwrap the wrapper. Curiosity got the better of me before I could bite my tongue to keep me from asking,

"Do you think Peter will ever love me?"

"That depends. Do you think you could ever love Peter?" And that's what got me thinking. Our conversation was interrupted when we stopped to take in the phenomenal view.

"Aslan's tent is near the Stone Table." Mr. Beaver stated. "Just across the frozen river."

"River?"

"Oh, the river's been frozen solid for over a hundred years." Mrs. Beaver said gaily. Peter and Susan's faces were full of doubt. Gah, they were so pessimistic. Bu then again…so was I.

"It's so far." Peter stated.

"It's the word, dear. Did you expect it to be small." I looked over at them.

"Smaller." I stated.

The river was quite large. It seemed to go on for miles. We trudged through the snow as though we were on our way to our deathbeds. It wasn't yet noon before Lucy was getting tired. Truth be told, everyone was. But nobody dared complain. Beaver was getting on our case about how slow we were.

"Come on, humans. While we're still young." I was taking up the rear, pondering what Mrs. Beaver had said to me. As a teenager, I was a bit hypocritical in certain things that I said. I had to be the best person I could be before I expected anything of Peter. He wouldn't change himself unless something else brought it upon him.

"If he tells us to hurry one more times, I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat." Peter told us as Lucy climbed on his back. His littlest sister couldn't help but giggle. Even I had to smile slightly at that.

"Hurry up! Come on!" Beaver shouted. I saw a frantic look in their eyes, and turned around to see a sleigh approaching us. It was heading in our direction quite quickly.

"He is getting a little bossy." Lucy agreed with her brother, though not without a smile on her face.

"No, it's the Witch!" I told them. "C'mon, run!" Lucy was put down so that we could all run easier, and would make it the last few hundred yards to the little wood. The sleigh bells rang in my ears like death, and adrenaline pulsed through my feet, helping me run faster. Susan and Lucy had both of my hands, while Peter urged Lucy forward so she would fall far behind. My chest hurt from inhaling so much cold air. It wasn't good for my lungs. My body was too weak at this point. The loss of blood, lack of sleep, and malnutrition wasn't good for me.

"Quick, hide, hide!" Beaver cried as we made it past the first trees. There was a small den nearly big enough for all of us to squish together for protection. We kept our breathing low and soft as the bells came to and end. The Witch had stopped, and was now likely to be searching for us. It wasn't long before we saw a shadow against the snowy mound in front of us. We waited until it was gone before Mr. Beaver got curious.

"Maybe she's gone." Lucy whispered.

"I suppose I'll go and look." Peter offered.

"No!" Beaver quietly exclaimed. "You're worth nothing to Narnia dead." He said to him.

"But neither are you, Beaver." His wife told him.

"Thanks, sweetheart." He spoke tenderly. Peter met my eyes for a moment when this happened, but our gaze quickly dropped when he saw my expression. I was scared. Not for me, but for this family and what this was all doing to them. It was breaking apart loved ones too. We all waited in anticipation to see what happen to Beaver. And Lucy screamed when he popped his head to tell us the good news. "Come here, come here! I hope you've been good, because there's someone here to see you!" Well, his attitude totally changed in less than a minute's time. We got out from our hiding spot, only to see an old man with a beard. He dressed finely, and had a warm smile on his face. He laughed when he saw us.

"Merry Christmas, sir." My jaw dropped; unabashed. Good God, was that Santa Clause?

"It certainly is, Lucy. Since you have arrived."

"Look, I've put up with a lot since I got here. But this-." Susan said.

"We thought you were the White Witch, sir." I interrupted her. There was no need for her disbelief in Father Christmas.

"Yes, sorry about that." He apologized. "But, uh, in my defense, I've been driving one of these a lot longer than the Witch."

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." I told him.

"No. Not for a long time. But the hope that you have brought, your majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's powers." He told us. "And with the hope from our Protectress here, Narnia is becoming alive again. And that's something we all have hoped for, for a very long time. Still, I guess you could do with these." He turned toward his red back in the sleigh, and Lucy got excited.

"Presents!" I smiled down at Lucy's childish innocence. Then at Susan, who was also grinning, and finally at Peter. It seemed that there was a slight burden lifted from his shoulders. Every person we came across gave us new information on the goodness that we had brought to this land. But we had to end it once and for all. I had secretly decided that.

"The juice of the Fire Flower." He presented her with a vial of some sort of potion. "One drop will cure any injury. And though I hope you never have to use it," A dagger was passed into her small hands.

"Thank you, sir." She hesitated for a moment. "I think I can be brave enough."

"I'm sure you could." Santa whispered back to her. "Battles are ugly affairs." He smiled at her before Lucy came up to me.

"Take a drop of this to heal you arm, Alice." Part of me wanted to scoff at the idea of a magic potion that would cure my injury. But if one wanted to be polite, I took the potion, and let a drop fall into my mouth. It took a moment before feeling came back into my arm. I wiggled my fingers around before rolling up the sleeve, and pulling the stitching off off my arm. There was a scar, but the cut had healed. I looked at Father Christmas in astonishment. He grinned back at me.

"Susan." He had taken a string of bows and an arrow out of his sack. My oldest sister-in-law walked forward. "Trust in this bow, and it will not easily miss." Susan had a hard time of trusting things that seemed irrational. But if Narnia was real now, then anything was possible.

"What happened to 'Battles are ugly affairs'?" She asked. Father Christmas chuckled.

"I know you don't have a problem with making yourself heard, blow on this." Susan was then given a horn of exquisite design. "And wherever you are, help will come." He seemed to have such powerful wisdom and amazing advice for us. He had given us the proper tools needed to overcome our challenges, and to create parts of us that were strong. We would need those for what was to come to pass. "Peter." My husband approached the wise, old man. "The time to use these may be near at hand." A shield with the emblem of a lion was given to him, as well as a sword. And the weapon was as beautiful as it was dangerous. It was majestic. And when he took it out of its sheath, I saw my husband standing at the top of the world.

"Thank you, sir." Peter now happened to hold the deepest respect for this man.

"And now, my dear Elizabeth." I looked up at him. "Don't think I forgot about you, now did you?" I smiled shyly, which he returned. "Now, as much as I would hate to know that you will use this, you must." He handed me a sword that was similar to Peter's, though the built was more feminine for my dainty bodily form. "I give you a sword nearly identical to Peter's, to express equality, and a partnership in which you both must go forth in. A marriage is not proper unless respect is expressed." Damn, he knew too. "Although, yours also comes with the gift you already posses. It will serve as a beacon of hope, as you are, formerly, the Protectress of Narnia." There was something about the way he viewed my traits that gave me hope toward the future. I knew I was young, and had much to learn, but Father Christmas made me feel worth to bear the title I now beheld. There was something he knew, and something he wasn't telling us. But that was fine. For now, at least. "Now, these are tools. Not toys. You must bare them well." Peter sheathed his sword once more, as did I. "Now, I must be off. Winter is almost over, and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years. Long live Aslan! And merry Christmas!" Was his last declaration to us before he slapped the reins to get his reindeer to move. And then he was gone.

"Told you he was real." Lucy inputted to Susan.

"He said winter was almost over." Peter said. "You know what that mean?"

"No more ice." I said.


	9. Chapter 9: Betrayal

We approached a small river that was quickly dissolving away. We used the ledge to get to it on a safer ground, but we were in a hurry. The wolves had caught out scent and seemed close on our trail. We were quite worried. Peter helped Lucy and me toward the river. We would have to hurry so the rapids wouldn't carry us away, but we weren't sure how thin the ice was. Peter made a daring step forward to test it out.

"Wait, maybe I should go first." Beaver told us once Peter had jerked his foot off the cracking ice.

"Maybe you should." Peter agreed with fear in his tone. So Mr. Beaver began walking across the river, testing it out.

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver scolded when part of the ice cracked slightly under the critter's weight.

"You never know which meal's gonna be your last." He retorted. "Especially with your cooking." He muttered. I bit back a chuckle at the sarcasm. We decided we couldn't wait any longer. So we all clenched hands and began moving forward. We were careful to be light on our toes.

"Mum would know what we were doing." Susan exclaimed fearfully. Peter turned to her.

"Mum's not here!" He told her sternly.

"Oh, no!" Lucy cried when she looked up to see the wolves running across the top of the ledge to the other side. We were sitting ducks.

"Run!" Peter cried. We tightened the hold of our hands and did as my husband demanded. But we weren't quick enough. The pack leader stood in front of us, his lips curled up to us in an offensive manner. We were frightened as we then saw that we were surrounded. Mr. Beaver began to defend us, and one of the wolves' descended upon him.

"Peter!" I called instinctively. My husband unsheathed his sword to defend his family.

"Put that down, boy." The wolf said. "Someone could get hurt."

"Don't worry about me!" Beaver shouted. "Run him through!"

"Stop, Peter! Maybe we should listen to him!" Susan cried. The wolf chuckled.

"Smart girl."

"Don't listen to him!" I shouted.

"Kill him!" Mr. Beaver added. Peter seemed to be torn between two different choices.

"Oh, come on. This isn't your war." The wolf seemed to be a smooth talker, and to any unknown person, would appear as the kind of character who was simply telling someone to let fate take over. Nothing mattered. But I knew better. We were here for a reason. "All my queen wants is for you to take your family and go."

"Look, just because some man in a red coat handed you a sword doesn't make you a hero!" Susan practically screeched at her brother. I had to stop myself from rubbing my ear in pain. She had quite the pair of lungs. "Just drop it!" Still, Peter had no idea what to do. He looked over at me, almost begging for me to say something. Anything, just to get him to make a choice. Anything, just to make him snap.

"No, Peter! Narnia needs you!" Mr. Beaver shouted. "Kill him while you still have a chance!"

"What's it gonna be, Son of Adam? I won't wait forever. And neither will the river." He was right. Bits of ice were floating away quicker than ever now that anxiety hung in the air like thick smoke. I looked over at the waterfall, and saw it begin the spout blasts of water.

"Peter!" I shouted, gaining his attention. It seemed that he suddenly though of an idea.

"Hold on to me!" He told us. He raised his sword into the air and struck it into the piece of ice that we were standing on. The waterfall broke through entirely, drenching us with icey cold water. A thousand knives pierced through my skin, and my chest constricted immediately. The rapids pushed us down the river some more until we finally came to a stopping point. We got on dry land and we were freezing. I struggled to catch my breath, as I bent over, panting. I felt a hand on my back, and I looked up to see my husband comforting me. "Are you all right?" I nodded.

"Fine." Then I noticed something was wrong. Susan was holding Lucy's coat with a horror-stricken face. My breath caught. "What have you done?" I dove back into the water, though this time, without my coat. I searched only a few feet under the water before I found the small girl. I helped her up and found her fine and breathing. My body relaxed as we got back onto the shore.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" Lucy asked. Susan smiled with relief as she wrapped her sister in the wet fur.

"Don't you worry, dear. Your siblings have got you well looked after." Mr. Beaver said, with only a small hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"And I don't think you'll need those coats anymore." His wife reported, seeing that spring was rapidly making its way into Narnia. As we walked, we discarded the coats on to the trees. The scenery was beautiful! England had its own beauty, but Narnia was so much different. The land here was pure, as if it had never been touched. Narnia was waking up. And it seemed that I was too.

It took us a bit of time before we got to Aslan's camp. I didn't want to admit it to anyone, but I was nervous. There was so much at risk here, and not to mention the expectations of us were so high that I wasn't sure if I, myself, would be able to reach them. There were creatures staring. Creatures that I'd only read about in storybooks, and bedtime stories that Lois had told me when I was younger. But I think when I took Peter's hand in mine; it became obvious of my emotions.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen." He promised in my ear. I looked over at him. And at that moment, I felt selfish. Here I was, only considering my own emotions. I wasn't thinking of anyone else. Peter, on the other hand, was hear risking his life for the Narnians and his siblings.

"I'm not scared for myself." I responded, coming to a quick conclusion. Peter gave a weak smile and tightened the grip on my hand.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked under her breath.

"Maybe they think _you_ look funny." Lucy responded with a smile. I had to admit, that put me at ease. It was a playful joke that reminded me that not everything had gone totally awry. Some things were still the same. And I was grateful to Lucy for that. I noticed Mrs. Beaver fidgeting with her fur.

"Quick, stop your fussing." Mr. Beaver reprimanded her. "You look lovely." I forced myself to stop from cooing at that. This wasn't the proper time. But it was still sweet. When we approached Aslan's tent, Peter unsheathed his sword once more.

"We have come to see Aslan." He proclaimed. Silence met our ears. But it was a humble respect. And everyone bowed as a mighty lion stepped forth from the tent. By this time, I had become so used to seeing majestic animals in this land, that it nearly occurred to me that I should have seen this coming. And as Aslan stepped forth, I, too, unsheathed my sword, so as to bow to him with great respect. I presented myself as his soldier, for that was what I had now become.

"Welcome Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Elizabeth, Protectress of Narnia, welcome Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve." He greeted us by the rightful name we were known of here in Narnia. I gulped, knowing he respected us as well. "And welcome to you, Beavers. You have my thanks. But where is the fourth?" We all looked up at him, and got back up to our feet.

"That's why we're here, sir." Peter began. "We need your help." My husband and I sheathed our swords.

"We had a little trouble along the way." Susan briefly explained.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch." Peter elaborated.

"Captured? How could this happen?" We looked at our feet, not wanting to answer. So Mr. Beaver filled the Great Lion in.

"He…betrayed them, your Majesty." Ripples of whispers flooded the camp.

"Then he has betrayed us all." A centaur exclaimed. Aslan roared gently to gain attention back to the matter at hand.

"Peace, Orias." He stated. "I'm sure there's an explanation." Again, it took us a moment to answer.

"It's my fault, really." Peter owned up to his small mistake. "I was too hard on him." This time it was my turn to squeeze his hand for reassurance.

"We all were." I spoke for the first time in his presence.

"But sir, he's our brother." Lucy meekly protested.

"I know, little one. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse." He turned to Peter again. "This may be harder than you think."


	10. Chapter 10: Security

We had changed out of our old clothes, and into some new ones. They seemed to fit our proclaimed status as well as the time period we were in, which, conveniently, no one knew what it was. My own dress matched the style of Susan's and Lucy's, though mine had been made of a golden cloth, to signify what I was to these natives: hope. I was now overlooking the land, with my hand placed on the hilt of my sword. I'd taken a few lessons earlier today. It wasn't one of my talents, but I would have to try, as it was my duty to the natives. I didn't turn when I heard footsteps pad up behind me.

"That is Cair Paravel. The castle of the four thrones." When I didn't respond, he turned to me. "What are you thinking, dear one?" Aslan pondered in his deep voice.

"This all seems so fateful." I replied in a soft voice. "My father never gave me a real reason as to why I would be marrying Peter, he just told me what to do. Helen Pevensie told me we would be moving to the country due to the war, but of all places we go to, we end up in a professor's house whose wardrobe lands us here in Narnia. And now here we all are, with our destinies played out before us. Mrs. Beaver told me that Peter needed guiding that only a wife could give him. And that I stood as a beacon of hope because of my inner talent. But I just don't understand why it had to be me."

"People often wonder that when something of dire need is asked of them. I will tell you. You were chosen because of your purity, and open mind. Your heart is filled with desires that are all hopeful and honest. Anything can be a result of what you want to happen. Elizabeth, you must know that Peter needs to be guided by someone like that. Peter is what someone might call a stubborn spirit." I couldn't help but smile at that. Even Aslan chuckled a deep rumble. However, another thought came to mind; a reminder of what Peter's and my relationship was like.

"But we rarely get along. I'm surprised we haven't had a screaming match yet here in Narnia." I admitted. It was almost as if I that was the only excuse as to why this would fail. It was the only excuse. Then I dropped my voice. "I just don't see how I can help him rule, and bring peace to Narnia if our own opinions and personal stubbornness would just get in the way."

"Mrs. Beaver explained to me that you talked about a change in people. And she told me that you have a deep understanding that you cannot change someone, only yourself. Alice, you can't wait for Peter to change himself."

"I understand. But…I'm just not sure how to change myself. It should be natural to balance each other out, so that equality would burst through. But I can't do it alone." Aslan looked at me with a sparkle in his eyes.

"You should not be forced to do everything to make your marriage work, Elizabeth. So here is some advice, it would do well to heed to it. Do what you think is right. Do not act impulsively, and do not take action to spite anyone. Think about what you're doing and decide for yourself if this is truly what you _want_ to be doing." I absorbed it and smiled at the majestic animal. "The thing about being a Protectress is that when you want something, odds are, everyone else will want that as well." He added slyly with what I could only consider a grin. It made me smile broadly.

"I have one more question."

"Ask away, my dear."

"It may sound silly and maybe just wishful thinking of a young girl, but…do you think that Peter would ever love me? Mrs. Beaver asked me in return if I could ever love Peter, and at the time, I couldn't answer because our conversation was cut off, but I think that if we both tried at this marriage it could happen. But I'm not sure, what about you?" I uttered the last sentence quite quickly, and I almost thought that Aslan might not have been able to understand me. But he chuckled.

"My dear, love is the hope that we all thrive on. Love is everywhere, and I am quite sure that there is a hope for love in your marriage." Then Peter walked up. I avoided his gaze.

_Blimey, that's embarrassing._

Peter, too, scanned Cair Paravel with his eyes. He seemed to have changed since we'd gotten here. His eyes held a fierceness that I'd never known. It wasn't anger or aggression, but he seemed bolder, and his stature held a confidence that I'd never seen in him.

"You will sit there, Peter, as High King." Aslan told my husband. There was a pause as Peter looked down at his new boots; the confidence and boldness were now fading away. "You doubt the prophesy?"

"No." Peter responded. "That's just it. Aslan, I'm not all you think I am." This was it. I shrank away to give my husband and Aslan some privacy, but the great lion stopped me.

"No, Elizabeth, you must stay." And so I did. "Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finchley, married to Elizabeth Nicholson-Pevensie. Beaver also mentioned that you planned on turning him into a hat." Peter and I shared smiles at this. "Peter, there is a deep magic more powerful than any of us that rules over Narnia. It defines right from wrong, and governs all our destinies. Yours and mine."

"But I couldn't even protect my own family."

"You've brought us safely this far." I reminded him.

"Not all of them." Peter pointed out gravely.

"Peter, I will do what I can to help your brother. But I need to consider what I ask of you. I, too, want my family safe." Aslan seemed tired, and weary. It was as if a heavy burden was weighing itself down upon his shoulders. Peter looked over at me with the same tired eyes. He was so worried about Edmund, and all he wanted was his family safe. And the way he looked at me, I knew that I was included in that. I hesitantly reach for his hand, and he pulled me into an embrace. His arms were wrapped securely around my waist as we held each other as tightly as lifelines. It was the closest I'd ever felt to him. And I knew he was scared. To be honest, so was I.

Suddenly a horn was heard. I recognized it as Susan's.

"Susan!" Peter exclaimed. "Ellie, stay here!" He dashed off. I made a move to follow him, but Aslan stopped me.

"My advice, remember? What is right?" That made me pause. Peter feared for me, and had told me to stay, so I might as well. I could see from this point that the wolves had tried to attack Susan and Lucy. Peter didn't want me to be involved as well. So I watched as Peter took out his sword to fight the predators. I could see that he had hesitated again, unsure of what to do. It seemed that they were having a conversation, though I couldn't hear the words that were being spoken. I hoped that Peter would suck it up and kill the creature already. It may have been a harsh thought, but deep down, he knew what he had to do.

"Come on, Peter, you can do it." I whispered, even though he wouldn't be able to hear me. Aslan had taken action against the dumb animal that was trying to attack Peter from the side. During which, a small group of soldiers had obviously heard the commotion and had run to the aid of my husband. They were stopped though, by Aslan. I wondered why. Then I watched with a slight choke as the wolf leaped from his position to attack Peter. I muffled a small scream, but then noticed that Peter was getting out from under the slain animal. He had finally killed the creature. I breathed a sigh of relief. Then I took my chance to run to him. "Next time you pull a stunt like that, I might as well kill you." I whispered jokingly. Then Aslan spoke.

"Peter, clean your sword." He did so and knelt toward Aslan. Aslan placed his paw on Peter's shoulder. "Arise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane, knight of Narnia." I smiled at the astonished look on my husband's face. He looked at us, and the fierce look was back in his eyes. The confidence was regained in his stature and I found myself very proud to be married to a knight and a king.

* * *

><p>Night was approaching, and I had had another sword lesson. And then we ate a simple meal as a family, though we were still on edge about Edmund. We worried for him, even though we had high hopes of getting him back soon. Then, we we to our respective tents to sleep.<p>

"Ellie?" Peter asked kindly. I was surprised that tenderness had surrounded the word that had come out of his mouth. But I supposed that I needed to stop underestimating him. I turned to face him. "What did you mean when you were talking to Aslan about our marriage?" I was silent for a moment, trying to arrange my thoughts into a coherent little speech. I was also slightly embarrassed and I tried to stall. But I knew this conversation had to happen, otherwise, nothing would change.

"When we first met, I'd hoped a friendship would grow. But our different personalities clashed, causing outrageous arguments that we should have been mature enough to cease. Then, after we got married, it seemed to only worsen. I hated nearly everything about you because you seemed to disagree with me on everything. I wasn't sure if I had done something wrong, or you just were against all of my opinions. Then Lucy and I came to Narnia and my mind was at peace again. I didn't have to worry about petty arguments between us, because Narnia was filled with so much hope, even though it had been taken over by the White Witch. Aslan's followers never gave up believing in him because they believed him." At this point, my thoughts seemed slightly jumbled up, but I could prove my statements. "And when no one believer either Lucy or me, I was appalled. Lucy and I are _not_ liars and though Lucy is a creative soul, I doubt _I_ have that much imagination to make up this place."

"Oh, you never know. You might just be crazy." Peter joked. I smiled softly before continuing. I was surprised that my husband hadn't interrupted with an actual rude comment or something snarky to say. He was actually listening, the way I'd always thought a husband should. I found that he was very good at it.

"But when we all came here, I thought things might change, between you and me that is, and for the better. I hated fighting with you, because I know that a husband and wife are not to fight. I know there are some women who would tell me to obey and respect my husband no matter what. But I'm not a dog, and I refuse to be treated like one. I have my own opinions and, if necessary, I will speak them aloud. And because you and I have different opinions, those clash as well. But because of what we were nearly being forced to do, I thought that our attitudes toward each other might change. And I hope that someday…we might be able to love each other. Because I doubt we're going anywhere anytime soon."

"So…you want to change the way our marriage is going." It wasn't a question, and I sighed in frustration.

"Never mind. You don't understand." I was about to turn away, but Peter stopped me.

"No, help me understand. Because I do, Ellie. I want to know why we stand where we are."

"I'm here to guide you, Peter. As Protectress of Narnia, I'm meant to guide you as a ruler. I'm here to bring peace and prosperity to all around me. But I can't do that if you won't let me. I may be stubborn, but I'm willing to change myself to help those who need me. I'm not perfect, but I have hope that you might accept me that way. But you must know that I can't do this all on my own. I'm not that strong." I whispered. "As much as I'd like everyone, mainly you, to believe that. I'm vulnerable; I don't know what I'm doing and so I need everyone to be patient with me as I learn. I also need love. Peter, I grew up without a mother, and father who couldn't stand me. The only friend I had was Lois, and she left me on our wedding day. I just…want to know that-that love is there…for me." I didn't want to start crying. Not now. "I've seen you display it to your mother, sisters, and brother. But, and maybe I haven't been looking, but I haven't seen it from you to me. And I can only hope that maybe one day, I'll receive it." I breathed a shaky breath.

_Wow, it felt wonderful to get that off my chest._

"Ellie…I don't know how to show you that. We were forced into this marriage, and I don't know you at all. We don't talk, and when we do, we end up screaming at each other."

"Except now." I stated. He smiled.

"Yes, except now. But you have to remember that I wasn't a man ready for marriage. I'm still very young. I can't understand my own emotions very well, let alone someone else's; some like my wife's. And I'm still trying to figure everything out. You're not the only one who thinks about where our marriage stands." He revealed, surprising me. "I know that I can be a handful at times. I can act like a total cow most of the time I'm around you. I have flaws as well. Yes, I'll admit that when I entered Narnia, a new wave of feelings for you hit me. It his me square in the chest. I felt like I was beginning to know you. But it turns out; you're more of a puzzle than ever." I flushed slightly.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be." I apologized. I could see a faint outline of a smile.

"Don't be. Something about this place has made me realize that I'm truly lucky to have you. And I hope that we have a lot of time left together so I can figure you out." I smiled. There was now an easy silence between us as we simply sat next to each other. It seemed that we seemed to have resolved a lot since just a few hours ago. "Ellie?" He asked timidly. "Can-can I kiss you?" The question took me by surprise.

"As your wife, I think it would be strange if I refused."

"I don't want you to kiss me because you're my wife. I want you to kiss me because you want to."

"Either way, you want me to kiss you." I don't think he understood my joking tone.

"Well, er, yes, but-." I cut him off by place my hand against his cheek, and drawing his face toward mine. I planted a kiss on his lips before blushing.

"What if I kiss you because I _want_ to?"

"Er, that works too." He stuttered slightly. It was sweet. And suddenly, I had a husband beside me and a whole lot of security.


	11. Chapter 11: Bargain

The next morning, Peter and I woke up to find Edmund speaking to Aslan. Lucy had awoken the same time we had and made to run toward her other brother. But I had to stop her from getting too far.

"Edmund needs to speak to Aslan alone." I told her. "There are some wrongs that need to be made right." We were lucky enough to not have to wait too long, for after my words were spoken, Edmund came walking down the hill toward us. It was a slightly awkward silence, for none of us knew what to say.

"Hello." Edmund broke through the tension. Lucy giggled and hugged her much-missed brother. It was a sight to see when the poor boy, beaten and bruised, returned the embrace. It made me smile, but I grew weary when my husband remained stoic and and stone-faced.

"How are you feeling?" Peter asked.

"Tired." Edmund answered truthfully.

"Get some rest." The youngest brother nodded and moved toward the tent. "And Edmund." Said boy turned around at his eldest brother's voice. "Try not to wander off." Both boys smiled and I let out a sigh of relief I hadn't been aware I'd been holding. For now, everything seemed to be going smoothly. Maybe after we found out why we were here, we could find out how to get back through the wardrobe and head home.

But there was a war coming, as we found out before dinner, which we ate as a family. Edmund acted as though he were starving, which he must have been; it can't have been very pleasing to be held captive by a witch.

"Narnia isn't going to run out of toast, Ed." Lucy giggled at her brother's eating habits.

"It will if he keeps eating like that." I added with a grin. Edmund flushed and ate at a much slower pace.

"You better pack some for the journey." Peter stated decisively.

"So we're going home?" Susan wondered.

"You are. I promised I'd keep you four safe, but there's no reason I can't stay and help."

"But they need us; all five of us." Lucy protested.

"Lucy's right, Peter. All five of us were brought here for a reason. The prophecy speaks of two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve. And as you and I have recently figured out, you can't do this without me." I voiced my thoughts.

"Look, it's too dangerous. Lucy almost drowned and Edmund was almost killed!"

"Which is why we have to stay." We all looked over at Edmund. "I've seen what the White Witch can do. I've even helped her do it. We can't leave these people behind to suffer for it." There was silence as we all digested what he had to say.

"Well, I guess that's it then." Susan said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked. His sister picked up her bow and quiver.

"To get some practice." She and Lucy ran off to practice with the targets, while the boys and I saddled up some horses and practiced with our swords. We all needed to perfect the skill as much as possible. There wasn't much time and we'd never done this before. There was never a reason for any of us to train with weapons of any sort. We were from Finchley and were far too young to help in the war aid. But now, I saw before kings and queen. I, myself, was a Protectress of a land I'd never even imagined. All of this was so foreign and obliterating to my mind. But I remained firm and continued to train alongside my husband and brother-in-law.

"Come on, Ed. Sword hand up, like Oreius showed us." Peter was magnificent with his skill. He was able to control the horse while performing with his sword. He seemed very regal, with his head held high; eyes sharp and focused. And every time he looked at me, I felt like a school girl with a crush.

"Whoa, horsey!" Ed's horse had reared when the Beavers had scurried up toward us.

"My name is Philip." Peter and I hid our snickers at the tone the animal had taken with our brother.

"Oh, er, sorry."

"You'd better come quick." Mrs. Beaver told us. "The White Witch wants a meeting with Aslan." The three of us exchanged glances and rode off toward the camp, where a thick crowd had gathered and formed a pathway for Jadis to move toward Aslan's tent. The Narnians were booing and hissing at the one who called herself queen. And I got a look at the despicable woman who was desecrating my land. Before speaking to Aslan, the witch looked at us humans with a sneering grin etched upon her snarling features. I had to admit that she was quite lovely. But her potential was ruined by the performance of her evil powers.

"You have a traitor in your midst." She spoke to Aslan.

"His offense was not against you." The mighty lion replied.

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?"

"Do not recite the Deep Magic to me, Witch." Aslan snarled. "I was there when it was made."

"Then you will know that that boy belongs to me." She pointed to Edmund. "That boy will die on the Stone Table."

"Come and take him then." Peter growled, taking out his sword. Jadis only laughed.

"You think that a simple threat will deny me my right, little king? Aslan knows that if I do not have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned, and perish, in fire and water." There were murmurs rippling through the crowd, but us Pevensies kept a firm grip on our youngest brother.

"Enough. I will speak to you alone." The witch seemed to contemplate what Aslan said, but decided that it was not a request, but a demand made by the Lion. It was a demand that was made to be followed. Otherwise, Jadis would not get what she wanted. So she followed Aslan into the tent. They were in there for what seemed like hours and I couldn't make out what they were saying. The witch shouted on multiple occasions, but no sense could be made. But Aslan and Jadis finally came out.

"The Witch has denounced her claim on the son of Adam." The Narnians cheered, as did us Pevensies. The witch made her way back to her dingy and was lifted up by her cronies.

"How will I know you will keep your side of the bargain?" Everyone was offended by this statement, even though we didn't know what the bargain was about. Aslan roared a mighty roar, which shut the witch up and put her in her place, which was her dingy, causing the Narnians to laugh. I heard Aslan sigh and walk back into his tent. There was something about the expression on his tired face that made me think twice about the bargain struck. All I knew what that it couldn't be a good one. But Aslan was smart, he knew what he was doing.

But all I could think was that one shouldn't make deals with the devil.

* * *

><p><strong>So this one's a bit short. Sorry, guys. I'm on vacation in Hawaii and don't have much time to do frequent updates. I thought I would, but we've been very busy. I might be able to get one more chapter in this week. Thanks for reading and keep on reviewing please!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Aslan's Sacrifice

That night, I slept with my sisters-in-law, as Edmund slept with his brother. Lucy and I were restless; unable to sleep. It seemed that we were both thinking the same thing. We were both worried about Aslan. When we saw a shadow pass outside our tent, we woke Susan up. We put our cloaks over our shoulder and made to follow the leader. Then we followed him into the wood.

"Shouldn't you three be in bed?" He obviously heard our footsteps from behind him. We knew we wouldn't get away with this, so we caught up to him.

"We couldn't sleep." Lucy told him sweetly.

"Please, Aslan. Couldn't we come with you?" Susan asked.

"I would be glad of the company for a while." He admitted softly. "Thank you." We placed our hands along his mane to keep up with him, and to offer our comfort. Something was on his mind, but I didn't want to bring it up. I wasn't sure how to. We walked some more until Aslan stopped us. "It is time. From here, I must go on alone."

"But Aslan-." I began. I was curious as to what was going on. There was something he didn't want us to see, but I felt that this was something we needed to witness.

"You have to trust me. For this must be done." Aslan interrupted me. "Thank you Susan, thank you Lucy. And thank you Elizabeth. And farewell." He turned and left. But that wouldn't stop us. We waited a few moments before following him again, though this time, at a slower pace. We reached a clearing and saw Aslan go forth. What a sight that awaited us! Dark creatures bellowed into the night, drums announced the arrival of Aslan, and fire surrounded a Stone Table. The White Witch was front and center. I should have known the treacherous being was behind it all. I wouldn't put her past it. I watched as the demons hissed and snapped at him. But he approached the evil woman with dignity.

"Behold the Great Lion." She began. I watched as a large animal knocked him down, and I held in a gasp.

"Why doesn't he fight back?" Lucy asked fretfully. Neither Susan nor I could answer.

"Bind him!" The Witch commanded. We witnessed the crowd take ropes to stop him from moving. My chin wobbled as I saw Aslan being sent to his death. This is what the negotiations had been about. Aslan had sacrificed himself to save Edmund. He knew that Narnia needed the Four. "Wait, let him first be shaved." They were going to cut off his glorious mane. "Bring him to me." They pulled on the ropes and brought Aslan up onto the Stone Table. Tears brimmed my eyes, and threatened to pour over, but I clenched my jaw to stay strong. I couldn't bear this. I had grown to love Aslan as I never loved my creatures of the dark jeered and howled, but were silenced by the Witch. "Tonight, the deep magic will be appeased! But tomorrow, we will take Narnia forever!" The tears brimmed over. Aslan could do nothing now. The Witch would not keep her side of the bargain, and we would have to fight. There would be a war tomorrow, and we wouldn't have Aslan to lead us. She lifted up the dagger high above her head. And she brought it down quick, and with force. My face softened as the tears spilt over. I couldn't help myself as I watched the mighty lion pass. "The great cat is dead!"

We waited until everyone, and everything had left the site. Then we made our way to Aslan. The ropes were still bound. We were all still crying for our lost leader. Lucy got out her potion vial, but I stopped her. Her efforts would be useless.

"It's too late." I said sadly. "He's gone." We all seated ourselves roundabout Aslan. "He must have known what he was doing." I told them, trying to bring them a little bit of comfort. Lucy began crying more earnestly, and stroked Aslan's muzzle. And that broke me down. I joined my sisters-in-law with crying over him, even though I knew it would do no good. But not all tears were evil. Suddenly, mice were nibbling away at something.

"Get away!" Susan cried. But they were cutting the ropes.

"No, look." She gestured toward their actions. The lion was released from his bondage.

"We have to tell the others." Susan said.

"We can't just leave him." I stood up.

"I'll go, you stay." I hugged Aslan once more before running off, my cloak billowing out from behind me. I lifted my skirt so my feet had more freedom. I needed to tell Peter and Edmund as quickly as possible. They had to know. I caught my breath before I entered the tent. My entering the tent triggered Peter's light sleeping, and he took his sword and pointed it at me. That made Edmund wake up. When Peter saw that it was just me, he put his weapon down. He saw my tear stained cheeks.

"What happened?" My husband inquired of me.

"Aslan…he-he's gone." I lost it again. Peter got out of his bed and embraced me as I cried onto his shoulder. Peter rested his head on mine, and I felt his sadness as well.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry for this short chapter, but the next one will be a LOT longer, trust me. Same old, same old, please review. And a thing about that, if you do press the cute little button to review, please tell me what you like and dislike about the story. I take it you enjoy it if you keep telling me to update, but that's not much of a review. That's more of a command. So if you don't mind writing out a few sentences telling me what you're enjoying, please do so. It really makes my day :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: For Narnia!

Word had traveled fast of Aslan's demise. But the preparations had to go on. The White Witch would not stop until she had gained Narnia for good. But we had to prevent her from doing so. The Narnians looked to the royals for guidance and to me for hope. So I stood strong, readying myself for battle in shining armor.

"You'll have to lead us." Edmund told his brother. "Peter, there's an army out there, and they're all ready to follow you."

"I can't!" Peter protested.

"Aslan believed you could." I reminded him. "And so do I." He looked over at me.

"The Witch's army is near at sail." Oreius told us. "What are your orders?" Peter would have to think quickly. But I knew he was capable of doing that.

"You think we can do this?" Peter asked me. I nodded without hesitation.

"It's going to be difficult." I admitted. "But with the right strategy and enough courage on our side, we can defeat the witch." My husband exhaled before nodding and putting his trust in me.

"All right. Assemble the soldiers." Peter told the centaur.

It didn't take us long to arrange everyone and move out onto the battle field. Our army was of huge numbers, but I had a suspicion that the Witch had more followers. Oreius, Peter and I stood at the front. We were all dressed in chain mail and helmets to protect us. I felt slightly awkward as the armor was a little too bulky on my small frame. I sat atop a black stallion that I'd been ceremoniously given. Her name was Avril, which was French for spring. Apparently, she'd been waiting for my arrival for many years. She was born specifically because of the prophecy I was a part of. Spring was after winter, which was a symbol for hope, the same as me. I only hoped that I could ride her with the grace of a Protectress.

Though in heavy armor and atop an animal I'd never ridden before, I found myself at ease next to my husband; at ease with the title I'd been given. I stood before the Narnians bravely, knowing that this was my land. It was a strange epiphany, but the glorious sensation in the roots of my body knew how right I was. I'd never felt a sense of belonging anywhere, but this place was now my home. I had a patriotic duty to my country, just as my father and Peter's had for England. Strange, I never thought I would compare myself to my father. And yet here I was, defending what was rightfully mine.

"They come, your highness." A gryphon told Peter. "In numbers and weapons far greater than out own."

"Numbers do not win a battle." Oreius said.

"No, but I bet they help." Peter replied gravely. I squeezed his shoulder for reassurance.

"Have hope, Peter. We haven't lost yet." We waited for the Witch's army to approach us. Butterflies ran through my stomach with nervousness. But I had hope that we would pull through. In all the stories I'd heard, goodness always triumphed over evil, in one way or another. And although this wasn't a story, I knew that we had an advantage. The Witch had spoken of the deep magic, as though it were simply a law written to keep Narnia at peace. But it was not a law. The deep magic of Narnia was that of love. And Aslan had sacrificed himself because he loved Edmund, even though Edmund had made mistakes. Love was something the Witch did not understand, and our advantage began there.

My fear erupted when the battalion finally arrived. They moved toward us, but kept a space in between us. They were fierce, and seemed prepared to win this war over Narnia. But we would not give in so easily. Our strength and hope would give us power to fight our foes. I turned to see the fear in Peter and Oreius' eyes, and then saw the battalion behind us become stricken with grief. But I smiled reassuringly at them, to let them know that it was ok to be scared. But I had to give them hope. I needed them to see that with the friendship and respect they had for each other would bring them strength. Hope was love, and hope would help us win that. But I stopped at that.  
>Hope was not enough. The soldiers also had to have faith. Faith in themselves and faith in others. And the love that they had for each other proved that. Peter and I revealed our swords, and the soldiers behind us cheered mightily. But as the Witch's troops ran forward, we saw in fullness the multitude of them all. Then, the gryphons swooped in, dropping rocks on our opponents. But the soldiers kept pressing forward.<p>

"Are you with me?" He asked me. I turned to him, with a fierce look in my brown eyes. They were not so childish anymore, and neither were his blue ones. We'd grown up in the past few days here in Narnia. I wondered how that was possible.

"To the end." I promised.

"For Narnia! And for Aslan!" Peter cried out, while his horse reared triumphantly. And we charged forth. Our troops followed quickly behind us. We held out our weapons in front of us as we drew closer to our enemies. And then we collided.

We fought with our foes, while our swords clanked with others. We pressed forth as some died and others lived. We watched as a phoenix came forth, blazing a path of fire between us and our opponents. But that was quickly ended as the White Witch used her magic to clear it and burst through.

"Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!" Peter exclaimed. We made way to the rocks, hopefully to beat them where there was more security for us. We had an advantage there. And then, a horn blew, signaling the archers to take their positions and shoot their arrows at the enemies. But someone shot an arrow toward the unicorn Peter sat atop. And Peter fell.

"Peter!" I shouted. Suddenly, Avril reared back as well, making me lose my balance, and I too, fell. The wind was knocked out of me, and I heard a crunch as my back met with the ground. I knew it wasn't broken, though it still hurt. But Peter and I both got up as the White Witch drew near us. Another enemy took my notice however, and I took to battling him to keep him away from Peter. A rhino made its way through to try and take out the Witch, as did Oreius.

"Stop!" I tried to warn them, but they took no heed of my warning. And the Witch turned them to stone before turning to Peter. The large creature I was trying to fight off and kill wouldn't give up. But finally, after a deep stab wound, the animal fell down dead. I watched as our soldiers were dying left and right. But my attention was drawn up again as another creature began to battle me. My helmet had flown off during my downfall off the horse, and my hair was flying everywhere, even getting in my line of sight as I miraculously dodged blows, and made my own. Gryphons were turned to stone before my very eyes as I slew another creature.

"Edmund!" Peter called. "There are too many, get out of here! Get the girls, and get them home! Ellie! Go with Edmund!" Then he began to battle his way to the Witch. I looked at Edmund and continued fighting. I'd promised my husband to be with him until the end, and I wasn't about to break that promise now. Narnia still needed me.

"Come on, you heard him!" Mr. Beaver took my hand and began to drag me away from the fight. But I took my hand away and saw my husband struggling to fight. He may have been doing a good job, but he needed me. I had a clear shot to the Witch, and I wasn't about to miss it. Her wand was right in my sight, and I had a chance at destroying it. "Peter said to get out of here."

"Peter may be my husband, but he's not king yet." I ran toward the Witch with my sword in my hand. I ran with as much speed as I could muster out of myself to stop the Witch from getting to my husband. I jumped off the ledge to exterminate her wand of evil magic. I missed, but as she moved forward to stab me, I ran my sword across it, breaking it. I could see the livid look in her eyes as she made a few moved with her sword. I tried to block her, but my weary arms felt heavy, and she was too quick for me. And in a single moment, pain erupted in my lower abdomen. I barely heard Peter scream my name, but I was deaf to all noises. And with that, I fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you guys like that? Anyway, leave me some reviews for me to read for when I get back from work. Much appreciated! :D<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: A Dream of a Dream

I was vaguely aware of the commotion that surrounded me. My breathing felt raspy, and my chest began to hurt. But the wound near my hip pained me like nothing ever had. Soldiers danced around me with their swords clanging against an enemy's weapon. I could somewhat see Peter fighting the Witch viciously. My vision began vague, however, as minutes passed before I saw Aslan's figure appeared and began to run toward the Witch, killing her.

_But wait, hadn't Aslan died?_

But I guess, with Narnia, anything was possible. I whimpered as my wound sent pain throughout my body.

"Ellie!" I heard a familiar cry. A shadow had been looming over me, and I could barely make out an arrow being shot above me. My breath became ragged as my family knelt beside me. Peter cradled me in his arms. I winced from the pain. And then, there but nothing but a deep abyss that I couldn't escape.

But then, after only a few moments of nothingness, I saw light again. And it was glorious. The pain had subsided, and my chest felt free for me to breathe again. Peter pulled me up into a sitting position to embrace me tightly. I felt his tears against my neck, and I smiled.

"When are you going to learn to do as you're told? You're almost as bad as Edmund!" He teased, his voice still thick with emotion. We all chuckled. Then, I was embraced by everybody. I kissed my husband on the side of his mouth, and then saw Aslan fully. He breathed onto the statue of Oreius and the centaur breathed air again. Lucy picked up her vial of healing potion, and grinned at us with an idea playing at her thoughts. If she healed me, then maybe, she could heal everyone else. So she ran up to each of the dead soldiers, placing a drop on each of their lips, healing them entirely.

And before I knew it, the coronation day for my family. I was granted the honor of crowning them. I was given a golden satin dress to wear for the occasion. Gold was now not only my color as a symbol of hope, but because I was married to the High King. I was not a queen, but I accepted my rightful title with pride and dignity. I allowed my curly hair to fall down my back elegantly as the ceremony began. My wedding ring shone brightly in the throne room.

My husband and in-laws walked down the hall to the thrones with Aslan. My family looked radiant in their royal wear. This was such a momentous occasion. I stood by Mr. Tumnus, and we smiled at one another, watching Lucy beam at us. Mr. Tumnus wore a royal blue scarf for the occasion, and I had to admit, he looked quite dashing.  
>"To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant." The Beavers approached with the crowns on royal blue pillows. I followed after them, and place a silver tiara on Lucy's curly head.<p>

"Good luck." I whispered to her as I curtsied.

"To the great western wood, I give you King Edmund the Just." I placed a silver crowned upon his head, and curtsied to him as well. "To the radiant southern sun, I give you Queen Susan, the Gentle." I placed a golden tiara on her head and curtsied deeply and smiling broadly. "To the clear northern sky, I give you King Peter the Magnificent." I placed a golden crown upon his head and curtsied with great respect. Then, another pillow came forth with a golden garland atop of it. Peter came forward and took it in his hand. I was confused.

"And to each and every one of you," He looked upon his kingdom. "I give you Elizabeth, the Protectress of Narnia." I knelt down and he placed the garland on my head. Then Peter and his siblings sat on their throne as I took my place to the side.

"Once a king and queen of Narnia, always a king and queen." I spoke to them. "May your wisdom grace us as the stars reign down from the heavens." Then I turned toward the audience. And we all spoke in one accord. "Long live King Peter, long live Queen Susan, long live King Edmund, and long live Queen Lucy." And the crowd cheered. I turned to my family and smiled brightly at them. Then they came forth, and I placed my palm on the top of Peter's hand. Thus, the celebration began. There was music, dancing and as much food as any could eat.

"May I have this dance?" King Peter graciously bowed before me, putting forth his hand for me to take. I giggled happily and took it as my husband led me elegantly to the dance floor. Slow music flowed gracefully through the room and it seemed that Peter and I were the only ones dancing. He and I moved in sync to the harmony and held each other as close as we could. "How's this for a wedding reception?"

"Much better than the one in Finchley." Peter chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ellie."

I was outside on the balcony, catching some fresh air after many more dances; much more fast-paced ones.. The others were inside. I was watching Aslan walk along the oceanside. The horizon looked lovely. Then Lucy came rushing to my side, hoping to catch Aslan before he left.

"Don't worry, we'll see him again." Mr. Tumnus said. We turned to him with slight smiles.

"When?" Lucy asked.

"In time." Came the response. "One day he'll be here, and the next he won't." He said it as if it were almost customary. "But you mustn't press him."

"He isn't a tame lion." I said fondly.

"No, but he is good." Lucy told us. I smiled and nodded, as did the faun. But tears were starting to form.

"Here, you need it more than I do." It was a hanky. I smiled at the slight irony. We all took a hold of each other's hands and looked up to see Aslan gone. That was just the way he worked.

* * *

><p>Years passed as we ruled over Narnia. Well, it was mostly my husband and in-laws. But I had done my duty as well, guiding them all over what felt right, and what might be best for Narnia. I did what I had to do to protect the kingdom. But today, we hunted with freedom. It was a silly game, really. We were quite experienced at it, but it was the chase that drove us. The excitement of it all just made it more enjoyable. We raced to capture the deer that was trying to outrun us, but no mere stag was a match against my dutiful mare, Avril. We were all laughing at the small race we were having against each other, but when I realized that Edmund was no longer with us, I reared back to retrace our steps. We found that he and his Phillip had stopped for a moment.<p>

"Come on, Ed." I told him.

"Just catching my breath." He told us.

"Well, that's all we'll catch at this point." Susan teased.

"What did he say again, Ellie?" Lucy asked, playing along.

"You girls wait at the castle; I'll catch the stag myself." I quoted him, mimicking his deep voice. We laughed together.

"What's this?" Peter turned our attention to a lamp post that seemed vaguely familiar. We dismounted from our horses to observe it. "It seems familiar."

"As if from a dream." I added.

"Or a dream of a dream." Lucy commented. "Spare Oom." I was puzzled by this. We all were. My youngest sister-in-law and I slid off the saddles to investigate. Some things would never change.

"Lucy, Ellie." My sister-in-law and I had found a slight opening in the bush.

"Not again." Susan muttered.

"Ellie, love, what-?"

"Just come on." I urged pushed our way through the overgrown plants, but also accidentally pushing each other. That is, until we burst through a wooden door, and we were young again. It was as if we'd never left. We all looked at one another with peculiar glances, having our memories refreshed. And then we saw the professor standing in front of us, holding the cricket ball that had broken the window.

"Oh! There you are!" He exclaimed. "What were you all doing in the wardrobe?" We glanced at each other again with knowing looks.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir." Peter answered. The professor then threw the cricket ball to my husband with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Try me."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here it is, totally finished. Well, not completely, I still have to rewrite Prince Caspian. So I finally saw Voyage of the Dawn Treader. Oh, my goodness, do I have some ideas for that! I'm so excited. But first, you must tell me what you thought of this and if I should continue the fic with the latest Narnia movie. Also, I found that not many people reviewed last time. Was there something wrong with it? Seriously, my darling readers, tell me what you think. As a belated birthday present ;D<strong>


End file.
